The Dove Manor
by 147k
Summary: Clive Dove is an aloof teen and the head of the Dove Family. Accompanied by his so called 'butler' Professor Layton. But does everything change when a boy named Luke decides to live with him?
1. Chapter 1: An Orphan in the Rain

"Your tea is ready Master."

I closed the book I was reading as I listened to the tea being poured to my teacup. I took a sip of my tea while I sit comfortably at my grandeur chair in my personal lounge room.

"What a fine weather today. A nice day to have a walk, no?"

I glanced at my 'butler'. Who is in fact the professor, Hershel Layton. He was dressed as his usual self. His monocle placed at his right eye, the red suit and black tailcoat always clean as usual, the ornamented cane in his hands covered by his white gloves, and especially the top hat that made me wonder what was inside it.

"Hmph, It's still noon. It'll rain in a few hours, with maybe a few lightning flashing and thunder noises, matching my mood."

You may know the professor as a kind gentleman, who shows mercy to everybody with that perfect smile of his.

But that was only his good side.

He has an evil side of him, a bloody side of him... which I find sometimes rather annoying yet useful at the same time. But his evil personality frightened me sometimes...

Ah, I haven't introduced myself. My name Clive, Clive Dove. Welcome to my little mansion...

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 1: An Orphan in the Rain<strong>

"It's not good to be a pessimist, Master Clive."

"Yeah, yeah..."

I looked through the window. It was the same view everyday. The town bustling with people, the faint sounds of children playing near the gate mansion ...and greedy dealers trying to forcefully open the gate to make deals with me because of the huge profit I am making through the mining.

I maybe 16, but my industry has already become largest mining industry in Europe. It even beats the mining at Folsense.

And since my rich step-grandmother has passed away a few years ago, all of her inheritance was passed down to me. Adding the profit I'm making with my inheritance, I became quite wealthy indeed.

But I'm more interested in machinery, another company of mine but I like to keep it a secret.

"Can't you do anything about those pesky dealers over there? They're irritating me already."

"Of course Master, but this predicament happened almost everyday. Even if I told them to go away, they're still coming back."

"Then give them a _'warning'_ instead."

I could see his pleasant smile turned into a bloody smirk. "My, being cruel already?"

"...Just make sure the kids playing don't see you do it. It will be too much for their innocent eyes."

"Hah... as you wish Master." He left my side and proceeded with the 'warning' I instructed him.

I looked through the window once again, at least there will be something entertaining to watch this time.

I could see the professor walking to the gate. For some odd reason, the kids here _adooores_ the professor, yet most adults always deem him as ' a suspicious man.' The adults that seem to like him are... well, the females.

Now where were we? Oh yeah, let's see... I could see those noisy kids waving at the professor, nothing new... Mmm? Wait... is he bringing them _in_?

"Just what are you doing professor..."

What a surprise! The sky turned dark and rain started to pour heavily, the lightning flashed and thunders roars... Just like my prediction.

The whole room turned dark. The only source of light there is was the lightning, flashing through the window.

And I heard a knock.

"You have guests, Master"

The doors opened. I could see about three dealers behind him. Their faces looked spheechless... Hmph... it made sense, very few dealers actually came inside the mansion and actually discuss something with me. And to find out a teenager is actually the leader the highest mining industry in Europe. Luckily for me, the room was dark enough to hide my face.

Ah... I forgot to mention something to you, my indentity is a secret to the public. The townspeople don't even know what I look like. The only information they have was that 'the owner of the mansion is the only member left of the Dove family.'

That's what the townspeople say anyway.

One of dealer talked. "Err... It's very nice to meet you... sir. We came here to make a deal with you, sir. So if you wi-"

I cut him off. "Why did you bring them inside? I told you to give them a warning didn't I...?"

"Don't worry Master, if they're inside the children outside won't see them."

The dealer talked again. "...Umm... Do you mind if we sat down?"

"There's no need to. You're just here to bring to the message along..."

"Excuse me?"

"Professor. I have a sneaking suspicion you have another reason to bring these 'gentlemen' inside."

"You're getting better Master Clive..." He drew out a sword that was disguised to be his cane. "I thought you were a bit bored, so I brought them here so you can see the 'warning' up close for your viewing pleasure..."

"W-What are you doing with that sword!"

"We're going to be killed!"

"...Killing them would be easier to do than to leave them alive. Your choice Master?"

I could see the fears in those dealer's eyes, thinking they would be dead in a few minutes. But today is their lucky day...

"Alive. I need to bring those other dealers a warning so they would stop bothering me. Oh and... try to not spill to much blood in here, the carpet will get stained. "

"As you wish... Master."

I heard screaming in the next few seconds. I watched them get stabbed as I drank my tea. It's quite entertaining, I could see them defending themselves from the professor. The lightning flashed again, seeing the full view of the blood covered sword... gleaming in the light of the flash. In the next few minutes, it was done. The tree dealers passed out. Still breathing of course.

"There's a splotch of blood in your tailcoat, professor."

He turned around to face me, I could a small splotch of blood in his face.

"And you have a bit of blood in your face."

"Ha ha... I haven't tortured anyone for awhile. Ah! the carpet... It's stained..."

"_*Sigh*..._ You have too much fun, professor."

"My apology, I'll clean it right away Master."

"Do it tomorrow. Put those dealers outside of the gate. I want everybody to see what happens if they disturb my time. And besides, it's dinner."

* * *

><p>"I'm stuffed..."<p>

I just have a most hearty meal... A perfect migon steak with a very saucy dressing. And a slice of cheesecake with a thick crust at the bottom for desert.

"Your meal is to your liking Master?"

"Not bad really..."

"I'm glad you enjoyed it Master."

Now to go to my private lounge and continue the book I was reading...

_*Creak*_

C...Creak? "Was that you professor?"

"No... it wasn't me... I wonder if it's..."

I saw the door opened slightly and there I saw an eye peeking through the door! "H-How! A perpetrator!"

"AHH! N-No! I'm not a perpe-"

I swung the door open. And what I saw was... a boy. I grabbed his arm and pulled him towerds me.

"You! How'd you get inside!"

"I, uh..."

"Master..."

"Answer me, now!"

"B-But I..."

"Master Clive..."

"WHAT!"

"I brought him inside."

"..."

At right this instant, I was dumbfounded. I loosened my grip. He scurried his arm free and ran to the professor, hiding behind him.

I seriously have no idea what to say. He has short brown hair and this really innocent blue eyes that actually made me almost feeling guilty for shouting at him. Almost.

"...Professor."

"...Yes?" He answered as nothing has happened.

"Who is this... brat?"

"This boy here is Luke. He's about 12 years old."

"And _why_ is he here?"

"Well... I found him outside cold and unconscious near the gate. He looks rather bruised so I took him inside and treated him, and let him sleep at the living room."

That... could be the only time he actually shows human kindness... "But when did you do all of this! I don't recall you..."

"The dealers, Master Clive. I put them outside of the gate and that's when I found him. Luke was sleeping when I went out to make dinner preperations."

"Oh..."

I shot a sharp look at Luke. He winced and muttered, "H-Hi... It's n-nice to meet you..."

"Go back to your parents. They might be worried about you."

"I-I'm sorry... I don't have any..."

"You don't... have any?"

The professor explained. "He's... an orphan you see. He said he was running from someone and fainted out of hunger."

He's an orphan... just like...

_...me..._

"...Bring him to my lounging room. I want to speak to him there."

"Right away Master. Come Luke, this way."

The professor guide him out of the dining room. He kinda reminds me of myself when I was his age...

Just what am I going to do with that boy...?

* * *

><p>"There you are."<p>

I could see him looking at the glass case where I kept various kinds of machinery parts, and the professor by his side with his face smiling as perfect as usual.

"So many..."

"Luke."

"Mmm? Oh! I-I didn't see you, sorry..."

I sat down at my favorite chair, crossed my legs and I begin to question him with my voice. "Luke, where do you live?"

"I... I live at Misthallery."

"Misthallery? That's quite far away. How did you end up here?"

"I don't want to talk about it..."

"What! But I need to..."

The professor gave me a signal. I could guess he wants me to speak to him softly.

In my desperation, I spoke in a very sweet tone. "Alright then, what's your full name?"

"L... Luke Triton..."

"Triton... My last question. Do you know where you're going to stay?"

"Stay? N-No."

Oh dear... This is bad. Should I take him to an inn? But who will take care of him! And I don't think there's any orphanages in this town. What to do, what to do...

"We could just adopt him, Master Clive."

D-Did I just hear right? The rain was still pouring hard. "Adop-... Hahaha... I thought you said 'adopt' for a second there professor..."

"You heard me right, Master. Why can we adopt him? He could become your step-brother. And besides, you'll have more company in this giant mansion." You have got to be kidding me... But there is a bit of truth in that statement. It is rather lonely in here, I don't even go out to town unless if necesary. But having this brat staying here is more worse than being here alone. But I can't just leave him behind...

"But... does he wanted to stay here? He lives at Misthallery!"

"Let's ask him. Do you want to live here or go to your home town?"

Luke went silent for a moment. He was deep in thought... and I was sure, I saw sadness in his eyes...

"I... want to stay with you, Clive!"

He started to hug me. Yes, he HUGGED me. That little cheeky brat actually hugged me!

"How nice. I'll prepare the bed you will be sleeping at."

He walked to the door, but before he left... he said, "Remember Master, patience..."

"Wha... What does that suppose to mean!"

But he left the room. I swear I could hear him chuckle...

And I realize one little thing. "Luke, get off of me."

"But I like hugging you."

"Now."

"Fine..."

He finally let go of me. Now I have to keep him busy till his bedtime... "I wanna read books Clive."

"You could read?"

"Of course I can! I'm not illiterate!"

"Okay, okay. I have a library on the first floor. You could read there."

I started to read my book again. But Luke kept staring at me. "What?"

"Aren't you going to show me where it is?"

"No. Find it yourself. If you get lost, the professor could find you."

"C'mon! That's not what big brothers do! They help their younger brothers in every situation! And I don't want to go alone, this place is creepy..."

I sighed in frustration. What did the professor said? Oh yeah, patience.

"Fine. But we'll go tomorrow."

"Aww... Why?"

"It's late, good little boys sleep early."

"Ok! But... Can I ask you for something?"

"Hm?"

* * *

><p>"Why did I ever agree to this?"<p>

I'm right now lying in bed with Luke next to me. Snuggling in the soft covers of my bed.

"Sorry... I'm afraid thunder. And you have a really nice room Clive."

"Yeah..."

"What's your full name?" He asked with that innocent tone of his. "Looks like it's my turn to introduce myself. It's Clive Dove."

"Dove? Like that white bird that means peace?"

"Yes."

"The name doesn't suit you."

"...Just go to sleep."

I turned my face from him. At least sleeping early will make me more awake tomorrow. I need all my energy just to handle this kid.

I could feel Luke moving closer to me. "You're too close to me Luke."

_"Hey Clive..."_ Ignoring my statement. Great... _"I'm gonna be safe in here... right?"_

"Of course you will. Why?"

_"It's nothing..."_

He stopped whispering. I guess he slept already.

I turned my face to his direction. He was sleeping so peacefully... He looks rather... cute. But I could feel he's hiding something.

But I'll just find out tomorrow... Time to sleep...

And wait for tomorrow to start the day with my new younger brother...

* * *

><p><strong>Finiiiiish! This could be the best fanfic I've written. XD<strong>

**sorry about the middle part. It was suppose to be 'door' not 'window' XP**


	2. Chapter 2: A Dove in the Blue Sky

"Master..."

"Mmmph..." I could feel someone's hand shaking my shoulder gently...

"Master Clive..."

I started to slowly open my eyes... and I saw Luke...

Oh right... he asked to sleep with me...

"What time is it...?" I turned my head and asked the professor in my sleepy tone as I tightened around somekind of pilow or bolster...

"7:00 a.m. Master. But it's such a shame waking you up..."

"...?"

"You seem to be having a good time sleeping with your precious younger brother..."

"What are you..." I was about to sit up straight but... I felt something or _someone_ holding me tightly ...namely Luke.

And there I realize... My arm wasn't wrapping around a pillow! I was hugging...!

**"WHAT THE-!"**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 2:<strong> **A Dove in the Blue Sky**

"I... I can't believe I hugged him during my sleep!"

I seriously cannot believe it... Why in the world did I wrap my arms with that... _that...!_

"Don't be embarrased Master. It's quite normal for younger brothers to hug their loved ones."

"But that's not what's bothering me!"

"Ha ha, yes... I was wondering where was Luke last night and thought that he might be in your room. But then I saw you sleeping early with Luke wrapped in your... gentle arms."

"...You really do enjoy torturing me, don't you?"

The professor continue to button my shirt. I took a look at Luke, sleeping so peacefully in my comfy bed with a small pillow as... my replacement.

"...Professor."

"Yes, Master?"

I shot him a very cold glare and said with a very sharp tone, "Don't you ever, **ever** tell Luke about what I did. _**Is that understood?**_"

"Of course Master." That said, I could see him holding his laughter... "_*sigh*"_

I heard a bit of rustling from my bed. And looks who's awake... "Mnnng..."

"Good, you're awake. Get dressed, or you won't get breakfast." I ordered.

"I'm still sleepy..." Luke floped back to the bed. "Hey! Don't go back to sle-"

"No shouting on your little brother, Master..." Oh, not this again...

"Argh..."

"Just let me handle him. You could go eat your breakfast first, Master."

"Fine..."

I went out of my room, as I hear the professor waking up Luke.

Man... Seven in the morning and I already have a headache...

* * *

><p>"Where is that kid..."<p>

I've been waiting for Luke for about 30 minutes. And the food's getting cold!

Don't get me wrong. It's not like I was _waiting_ for him to eat with him together... I'm just... not hungry yet.

***Knock* Knock***

The door opened. I saw Luke in front of the professor, rubbing his sleepy blue eyes. "What took you so long!"

"I'm just a bit lazy waking up..." Hmph, lazy brat...

When he took a look at the dining table, his eyes suddenly became big. "W-Woah! What is all this!"

"It's called 'food' Luke. It's what humans..."

"I-I know what food is! It's just... there's a whole bunch of it!"

He looked in wonder at his breakfast. The professor pull a chair for Luke to sit. "Your meal is going to get cold Master Luke."

Did... I hear right?

"Huh? Oh right! ...Wait, did you just call me..."

I finished his sentence. "...Master Luke?"

The whole room went silent. I was glaring daggers at the professor, making sure he isn't teasing me like this morning. He started to talk."...I called you Master because you're now a part of the Dove Family. As a servant, I address every family member with the title 'Master.' So from this day on, I must call you 'Master Luke.'" He ended his sentence with a smile.

"Don't you think calling him Master Luke is a bit... over the top?"

"You're not jealous are you? ...Master Clive?"

I slammed the table. "W-WHAT! I-I'm not... It's just, well... Why would I be jealous of that brat!"

"Hey! You called me brat!"

"Well you ARE!"

We locked our eyes against each other. "Grr..."

"All right, all right, settle down. If you don't finish your breakfast..."

"I know! I know..."

We slowly sat down. Luke was starting to eat his breakfast, but me, I was watching him like a hawk!

"Hey professah! I have a dream last night!"

"Oh, is that right?"

Great, they're having a conversation together... Well I don't care, it's not like it has anything to do with me... So I'll just sit back, and calmly drink my tea..."Last night, I was dreaming of hugging a big brown bear!"

_'You dreamt of WHAT!'_ I literally spit out my tea!

Yet with my reaction, they didn't notice me.

I could see the professor's face become mischiveous... "Oh... Really Master Luke? Did this '_bear'_ hugged you too?"

"Yup! he held really tight! And It felt real for some reason... I could feel his chest, but it feels hard and bulky..."

I'm gonna beat that kid... hard to the ground!

"But he feels really warm!"

E-Eh? I'm... what?

"Seems like a very cozy dream, Master Luke." The professor turned around, and looked at me with this smirk in his face! "Ah yes, you did say you want to go to the library this morning did you?"

"Oh yeah! I completely forgot about it!"

He munched his food quickly and drank his milk with one big gulp.

"Ahh... Let's go to the library!"

* * *

><p>"That kid is just too hyper..."<p>

We're walking down the hallway to the library with the professor beside me. Luke was ahead of us running and shouting 'Hurry up Clive!' and 'Are we there yet?'.

"He's only a child Master Clive, this is his first time being in a mansion."

"Really? How'd you guess? ESP?"

Luke was still running around, looking at all the paintings and every insignificant detail there is in this hallway. "It's not that hard to guess, Master Clive."

"Yeah..."

We were near the library, everything was normal as usual, until... "My deepest apology Master Clive..." ..._that_ came out of nowhere.

"Huh? What are you talking about?"

"About this morning Master, at breakfast..."

"If it's about that dream Luke had, It's not real-"

"What I said about being you being jealous..."

"...Oh..."

He paused for a moment. I knew what he meant about me being jealous... It involves about that incident...

"...I'll be your servant, till the very end. You know that, right?"

...That incident... the time when my parents died... I became an orphan after that. I was adopted by a kind elderly woman. She took care of me like I was his son. ...But she died a few years after my parents death, and I was an orphan once again. The only one left I can trust was him: Professor Hershel Layton. He was already my step-grandmother's servant even before I came.

The professor was still waiting for my reply. But to avoid emotional conversation, I pretended I didn't listen to his statement...

"We've arrived at the library, professor..."

"Master Clive..."

Luke was standing in front of the library door. Waiting for me to open the door. "Is this the library Clive?"

His eyes are practically gleaming... "Yeah, so get inside already."

"Yay!" The professor opened the well crafted door. And we're here, the library.

"Wow... So many books..."

This library consisted about more than 2,500 books. With him reading here, I could at least get some peace and quiet away from that brat... "What kinds of books are there?"

"Different kinds, ranging from kids book till adult ones. The kids section is around somewhere around here... You could go find it yourself."

"But where do I start! This place is huge!"

"If you like, I could accompany you Master Luke."

"Okay! Can I read with you when I find a book, Clive?" Yeah right...

"No."

"Aww... You're no fun at all..." That's because I'm not. "Then I'll read with the professah instead!"

"Come on professah!" Luke scurried to the bookshelves, with the professor right behaind him. While I, continue the book I was reading from my lounge yesterday. I searched for a chair to sit on. I sat on a cushioned chair. There was a large desk behind me with a chair too, I could guess Luke is gonna sit there.

"I found the book I'm gonna read professah!"

"Let's find a place to sit then."

Well, they did sit at the chair behind me. I took a peak at what they're doing... The professor was there sitting at the chair. Luke was also there, sitting between the professor's legs. Making a father and son image. Sort of...

I looked away, reading my book again. And listened to their chatting from behind. "Professah, what do you think about Clive?"

"What do I think of him? Well..."

Oooh... I get to hear what he thought of me from his own mouth...

"He's rather aloof..."

That's what everyone says...

"Cold..."

I guess I am...

"Demanding..."

H-Hey!

"And maybe a bit heartless..."

...

Those words were just more than loud enough to convince me something...

"...If you're trying to tell me something, just out with it..." I muttered out.

"Hm? Did you say something Master Clive?" Don't just 'Hm?' me!

"Nothing. Just... nothing."

The professor started to mumble something to Luke. I can't hear what he said to him, his voice was too soft...

Luke suddenly hopped from his seat and went to mine. "Can I go to town?"

"Huh? sure, sure..."

"With you?"

"...What! No!"

He was pleading me and was tugging my shirt to go.

"Pleeeease..."

"I said no so it's a no! You could just go with the professor if you want..."

"Why don't you want to go outside?"

"That's... hard to explain... I can't just put my face in public. It'll cause to much commotion! Plus, the townspeople think I'm some kind of evil person or something..."

"What! Why! You're not a bad person Clive! You're, umm... just... strict?"

"..."

I guess I'll have to tell him about my position I'm currently in... "Here's the thing..."

We talked for about half an hour... Luke was listening to very word I'm saying, while the professor was doing the same... now beside me. I didn't told him about my parents or the fact that I'm living in a dark life and in a whole different world from him though, there was no need too... He was to young to hear the horrors and lifestyle I have currently... I only told him about my 'job' and my identity, that was it.

...

"But... Why do people think you're evil! They don't even know your face!"

"Some guy spread rumors about shady activities in my mansion. But I don't really mind, it's not like they can hurt me or try to break inside here... I have a massive trump card that's always beside me..."

I meant the professor anyway... I could see that gentle smile in his face, only to hide that evil smile that appeared before.

"But you can still go outside! People won't expect you to be the head of the Dove Family anyway. And, you need to out more Clive!"

"My answer is still no."

I just stare at his dumbfounded face for a few seconds, and slowly... his whole face changed... I could see his blue eyes watering... I think he's gonna cry!

"L-Luke?"

T-This is bad... His eyes... they're too innocent and pure to say no! "You should do what he said, Master Clive... or he'll drop a tear or two..."

"I... Fine! We'll go to town! J-Just stop those sad puppy dog eyes of yours...!"

"Ok!"

That was quick... Don't tell me he was acting all this time... "But we'll be using the other gate, hidden behind the mansion by the forests."

"Another gate?"

"Professor... You know what to do."

"Yes Master, I will be taking care of the carriage right away."

He went out to do what I told him... It's been awhile since I went outside... I hope things won't get ugly, I meant those assault the professor gave to those dealers yestrday...

* * *

><p>"This carriage is really comfy..." Luke said.<p>

I leaned through the door, seeing the view rushing fast as the carriage bring us to the little town I always watched inside the mansion.

"Hey Clive?"

"What..." I said in a bored tone.

"Who's riding the carriage? The professah is sitting with us..."

Oh right... He's here, sitting right beside Luke. "Who knows? A ghost? I don't really care much..."

"Y-You can't be serious!"

The professor let out a small chuckle. "The Master is just teasing with you my boy... One of the staff is riding the carriage."

"You have other people?" Duh... "Yes, they are all... _professionals..._"

Yeah, professionals... at killing anyway...

"Where are we gonna stop professah?"

I was still looking out of the window, bored by all of this. "Hmmm... judging by Master Clive, I could guess he wants to stop somewhere near the town... and walk there."

"Why can't we just go inside town?"

"Well, Master doesn't want to attract attention, remember? And another thing... It will be rather strange for a horse carriage to appear in town. Most people use a more modern transportation." Really? I always watch that little town and from my opinion, the only modern transportation they have is the bicycle.

"Hm?"

I saw something... something flying in the air... "Look Clive! A dove!"

"Really...?" I took a closer look... And it was.

...A dove, flying in the clear blue sky...

"Maybe today is a sign of peace, Clive!"

I kept looking at the dove... flying so freely... It just came into my thought now... that my mansion is like a cage, isn't it? And I'm here... outside...

"...Flying ever so freely, do you agree Master Clive?"

Always reading everybody's thoughts... "Yeah..."

The carriage stopped.

From the window, I could see that town close up... This is it I guess...

"Shall we go now? Master Clive..."

* * *

><p><strong>Second chapter finished! I didn't say a lot from the first chapter cause I was in a hurry... XP I was thinking if I could change this fic genre as angstfamily. What do you think? Oh guess what, Hershel means deer you know. I hope I can update soon! I have a lot of stories to catch up.**

**Please review! You could also review for improvements too!**


	3. Chapter 3: Outside the Cage

"We're here! We're here!"

Luke kept shouting those same words for the last five minutes. It was really getting in my nerves...

"Could you please stop? Your shouting is attracting all these people..."

To be more exact, Luke wasn't the cause of it... it was the professor...

_"Isn't he one of the servant at that place...?"_

_"I heard he's the one who attacked those dealers yesterday..."_

_"My friend said he could hurt or even kill people when his master or something ordered him to do it..."_

_"Hey! Who are those kids with him...? Don't tell me one of them's the head of the..."_

Their whispers were getting us more suspicious looks. Just as I expected, the 'incident' last night came notice into town...

That was my plan anyway, I hope those annoying dealers will leave me alone for once...

But I just made a very critical mistake...

"Professor..."

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 3: Outside of the Cage<strong>

"I just realize the townspeople know who you are, professor..."

"Of course they know, Master Clive. I go to town to do your errands for you."

I... I'm an idiot! Why didn't thought about of this earlier! If I kept walking him... people will surely know about my identity...

The professor leaned his head to me. "Don't worry about a single thing, Master Clive. I made precautions, just in case..."

"...Is that a fact...?"

I guess I should relax more. It's the professor anyway... I'll let him deal with this...

"Hey Clive! Where are we gonna walk too?"

"How am I suppose to know? You're the one who wanted to go here in the first place..."

"But this is the first time I've been here! I don't know this place at all!"

"Well walk around at least! But I'm not going to some candy store or some cheap toy shop where kids go!"

"Hey! What's wrong with candies and toys! I'm only twelve!"

"Really? Your height makes it look like an eight year old!"

A cheeky eight year old anyway... The professor was just watching us complain. Probably enjoying the fact that we're _'bonding'_ very quickly... "Professaaah! Why does Clive like to make insults to people! He pretended that I was illiterate yesterday, thought I don't know what food is this morning, and called me an eight year old boy!"

"Hey! I didn't _actually_ called you that!"

He didn't listen anyway. He clinged to the professor and huffed his frowning face of his. The professor spoke while stroking Luke's head.

"You should be more kinder to your younger brother, Master Clive. They are to be treated with gentle care and a _caring_ heart."

"You've stressed the word caring, professor."

"Then you understand what I'm saying?"

"...Not really."

The professor sighed. "Let's go somewhere shall we? There is a place I wanted to show to you two... If it is alright with you, Master Clive."

"Sure... anywhere that at least will catch my eye out of this boredom..."

"Where is it professah?"

"You'll see..."

I guess I'll just follow him... What else can I do?

* * *

><p>"<em>This<em> is the place you wanted to show me?"

The professor lead us to a school, a rather big school. Filled with students in all ages. From kindergarten to highschool.

"It's been awhile I've been to school..."

I was tutored by the professor ever since I became an orphan. It's been about at least more than five years I've been tutored by him... That reminds me, I wonder if Luke is still continuing his studies?

"Professah! look at that girl over there!"

Luke pointed to a girl, far in distance at the school. She was staring at us, I could see she's ponytailed and a brunette.

She blushed.

Possibly because of the professor. I can't imagine Luke charming a girl in a million years...

The school gate opened. I guess it's just half-day today.

Soon, students started to come out. And this just attracts more attention...

"Professor! You came!"

"Yay!"

Noisy kids about Luke's age started to pile up to the professor. Have I told you about this? Well I don't remember, but I'll just say it again. The kids practically _loves_ the professor. "You're quite the celebrity, aren't you professor?"

"Ha ha..."

The girl Luke pointed started to come here too.

"Ah! Clive! The girl is coming here..."

"So? What, you have a crush on her?"

"N-NO! W-WHY WOULD I!"

"I really can't understand you... I don't see anything special about her. Actually, I could guess she's the kind of person who's easily kidnapped..."

"I said I don't have a crush!"

Sigh... young love... what a trivial subject... The girl muttered a word to Luke. "H-Hi..."

"Ah! H-Hi to you too! M-My name is Luke! I-I just came to town and..."

Stopping in mid-sentence. Smooth Luke, very smooth... "I'm... Flora..."

She started to walk fastly with her face red. She stopped for a moment though, looking at the professor.

The professor noticed. And as always, he smiled at her. "Hello, Miss."

"Ah! Uhm... bye..."

She ran off. The kids that's been surrounding the professor also turned to leave.

"Bye professor!"

"We hope we can play together professor!"

They waved their hands to the professor. And he waved back. I really couldn't understand those kids... Why the heck would they stick around with a person like him! Hmph.. I wonder what happened if I told them the professor is a living bloody killing machine...

"You've attracted quiet a lot of annoying children, professor."

"Yes... they're actually quite quiet if you just play with them..."

There's nothing that grabbed my attention here... I wonder why did the professor showed me this place? "Let's go professor. This place isn't actually interesting... I wanted to go somewhere else..."

"As you wish Master Clive... Master Luke, we're going."

"Flora..."

"Luke... Luke!" I called out to him.

But he kept daydreaming about that girl like she was some lost princess... How could I tell? His whole face became red and kept muttering 'Flora...'

"LUKE!"

"AAH! Y-Yes..?"

"Get your head straight or I'll leave you here with the wolves till DAWN!"

"WAAH! Okay! Okay!"

What kind of pathetic scream is that? At least I got his attention...

"Master... you shouldn't say something cruel like that to your younger brother..." The professor said, obviously in Luke's defense.

"Yeah! You almost scared me to death just now!"

Well what else am I going to get that brat's attention! "Let's just go already..."

But before that...

"Oh, professor..."

* * *

><p>"Why did you let the professah on his own...?"<p>

"Well..."

I'm trying to find a restaurant to have for lunch. I didn't want the professor to come with us... So I said to him to have a walk on his own and we'll meet up at the carriage later afternoon. You think that's a sign of hatred? Well it's not. Have you ever seen a guy with a butler at a restaurant? I mean, there's already waitresses over there! People will think I'm a snobby upper class if I bring him along!

You must be wondering this: Why bring Luke if you think he's annoying? Can't you just leave him with the professor?

I only have one reason, _ONE_ reason! To make sure Luke stays away from the professor as much as possible, because when Luke is with the professor... he'll tell Luke all my embarrasing moments when I was a young boy!

"Clive...? Why are you sweating?"

Seriously... I just thought of that a few minutes ago... "Huh...? I'm fine.."

He went quiet for a moment. He asked again with the same words... "Why did you let the professor on his own...?"

"I... err... _thought he was working to hard so I gave him liberty to walk around town..._"

That was a lie of course! I tried to say it in a _veeeery_ low voice so he won't hear me... but no such luck...

"Really? I didn't know you were such a nice person, Clive!"

I'm so regretting this...

"Hey there! You folks new here?"

"Hm?"

That voice came from an old man. I could see he's holding a pile of wood planks... he must be a carpenter.

"Um, yeah!" Luke cheered.

"Well! It's nice to see there are some people who noticed this town. Of course, it's all because of him..."

"Him...?" I could guess he's talking about me...

"That Dove servant with the top hat." Or the professor...

"You know what happened yesterday night?"

I closed Luke's ears. I didn't want him to hear his other sentences. "Hey! Clive!"

"Three dealers were beaten almost to death! They were found outside of that mansion no one knows about..."

"Oh? Is that so..." I just smiled innocently... and tried to control Luke...

"Yeah. They were hospitalized here too. We also asked questions, but they won't answer... They said if they talked about it, they could get themselves killed..." Good... they get my message...

A thought came to my mind... Maybe he knows about the professor when he's out here alone during doing my orders... "Do you know about the servant?"

"Persistent eh? Well... most of us thought he's the cause of those assaults last night... Oh! There was an incident about two months ago... but this time, we know he's the cause of it."

"How so?" Finally! something I don't know about!

"The incident happened at a bar. You see, some people witness him going inside. Broken glasses was heard inside the bar a few minutes after he went inside. A whole lot of us came inside, and man was that a creepy site! He was standing over a couple of bodies! The place was really dim, so we can't see his face clearly... But we know it was him! His voice said so..."

"He said something?" I asked... I was still covering Luke's ear. Which made it difficult to concentrate.

"Yeah, I was there to witness it myself. I remember exactly what he said..."

_"I hope you good people won't give the Master such a hard time... or else... you will end up like them..."_

"He dissapeared after that, don't know how though."

"Ah... He sounds mysterious..."

"That's how it goes I guess. I'm here to help rebuild the bar anyway."

I guess that's it. I'm going to have a little talk to the professor...

"Clive! Stop covering my ears!"

I let go of his ears. I hope he didn't hear a thing... "Better?"

"Why did you do that...?" He rubbed his ear, easing the bit of pain.

"Oh yeah! You better stay out of that man, he may look like a gentleman... but he's one heck of a ladies' man!"

I flinched... That is one thing I DON'T need to know about the professor!

"Ever since he first came here, it's been hard getting a girlfriend cause of him! Practically all the girls here flirts at him... Even my own grandaughter preffered to play with him than me...!"

I swear I could hear his heart broke...

"Although, he did get a lot of enemies... especially the men here."

"Right..."

"But enough about him... I need to get back at work!"

He went marching up to the bar... And said turned to us. "You folks becarefull there! There's been a lot of ambushes here!"

And he left... "I'm hungry Clive..."

"Me too."

I saw a rather large restaurant, so I decided to go there...

* * *

><p>"Your orders, sir?"<p>

"I'll have a steak and one ice lemon tea!"

"I'll just have smoked salmon with iced tea."

The waiter nodded and went to give our orders. I kept starring at Luke, something was bugging me... and I know what it was...

"Luke, are you using my old clothes?"

"This? Yeah, my clothes are being washed."

"Washed? You only have your clothes from yesterday...?"

"...Yes."

"Then we need to get all your stuff from your old home. It's still there, isn't it?"

His face suddenly became solemn."...No..."

What...? "Luke, really..."

But the waiter came with our food. And Luke's face brightened, so I decided to drop the subect... "Here are your food, sir."

We stayed quiet for quite awhile, and Luke started to speak again.

"I can't... cut the steak..."

"What? Is it too hard or something?"

"Can you cut the steak for me?"

"Sure, sure..." Sigh... I stood up and slowly cut the steak with the knife.

"Clive? Can I ask you something?"

"Yeah?"

"When I went to your lounge yesterday... I found some red stains at your carpet... I asked the professah what is it, and he said there was rats in the room, so he killed them. I don't understand what he meant though... don't people usually use poison?"

"..."

So that's what you told him professor? Rats? Heh... that really suits those dealers... "Yes... there were some... 'rats' at the lounge..."

"Irritating... rotten... rats..."

"C-Clive?"

I stopped cutting the steak. I held the knife, looking at the reflection in the blade... remembering their little fight with the professor...

"Those rats were quite annoying... They deserve a more painfull death than poison..."

"P-Painfull d-death...?"

I plunged the knife to that juicy lump of meat... "They deserve to be stabbed..."

I can't help... but smile at those 'rats' pure horror yesterday...

"C-Clive... Please... Please stop smilling like that..."

I let go of the knife, and it just stood there, standing straight in the steak...

Luke's face was pale... he was shivering a bit too. "There, I cut your steak..."

He didn't answer, he just eat his meal without sound... I think I terrified him... Maybe I should cheer him up? I don't know what to say though...

"Clive...?"

"...Yes?"

"Um... What's a... ladies' man...?"

"..."

This isn't the kind question you would say... if someone plunged a knife into your mouth watering steak... But I think he's trying to forget all I said and did a few minutes ago by recalling what the old man said about the professor being a 'ladies' man.'"That's, well..." I'm going to have a hard time explaining this one...

* * *

><p>"What do you mean a ladies man is a man who woman preferred?"<p>

"Uh..."

We just finished lunch you see. And I was bringing Luke to a candy store... so he would forget what he said before...

"Like I said, it means a man-"

"Can't you say it more clearly?"

He was still asking the same question... So to make him quiet, I glared daggers at him.

"O-Okay! Sheesh... I only wanted to know the meaning..." It's a good thing that old man didn't say anything similar like 'lady killer' or 'chic magnet,' maybe something even more worse...

"That's quite a candy store..."

We made it... the store looked small yet homey... All these candy decoration were almost placed everywhere! I wonder if the witches house from one those children books looked like this?

"Let's go inside Clive!"

"I'll just be waiting for you here outside, if you doon't mind..."

"Okay..." He pouted...

He went inside the little candy store... And I'm just waiting, while starring at the sky...

I was a bit bored, so I started to walk around and try not to go too far away from Luke. But you know... it's not half bad walking around looking at all the buildings here... I felt... free...

I didn't know where I was walking, but I end up walking to a deep alley...

But when I was walking. Someone grabbed me from behind! "Hmmph!"

They closed my mouth and I was struggling to get free... fortunately, I was able to get free.

I was running to escape from these unknown attackers. Eventually, I was welcomed by a brick wall, a dead end...

"Why does the worst thing has to happen now...?"

I turnned my head to my back, and there was a lot of them, the attackers I meant.

"No where to run huh? Rich boy..."

I'm in a serious trouble...

* * *

><p><strong>Wow... this must be my fastest yet longest chapter yet... I just finished in just about three days! Sorry if the chapter title suck :P I don't know what to say anymore here so I'll just give you guys a trivia. Did you know the making of Professor Layton was inspired by Phoneix Wright? From Ace Attorney? Akihiro Hino was a big fan of Ace Attorney and wanted to make a character that doesn't have Phoneix's 'bad attitude.' You could read it at wikipedia or some other sites if you wanna know more.<strong>

**Review! Anything that could improve the story is appreciated!**


	4. Chapter 4: Brotherly Gift

"Cih..."

I've gotten myself in quite a mess... I should've been more alert...

"What's wrong kid? Can't buy a way out?"

"What do you want..."

The attackers I'm dealing with were at least a year older than me... there's about five of them so I'm completely outnumbered...

"What I want? Your money, duh! You snobby people are always loaded of them!"

My eye twitched. I hate being called snobby... Why do being rich always means they're considered spoiled or a snob...?

"We saw you riding in that fancy carriage of yours with that little brat of yours outside of town!"

"A brat...?" How could I forget, they meant Luke of course... Speaking of him, I hope he didn't went finding for me... or he'll get mixed up in all of this...

_"Clive...? Cliiiive! Where are you?"_

...

...You have got to be kidding me...

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 4: Brotherly Gift<strong>

Worst. Timing. EVER! I feel like I want to bang my head into that nice brick wall...

Luke's voice became louder and louder... And I knew eventually he'll end up in this dead end too. I wanted to shout at him to get away but... it was too late...

"There you are Clive! Wait, who are these guys...?"

"L-Luke!"

"Isn't this the same kid from that carriage?"

"Yeah! Let's get him too!"

"What! LUKE!"

This is not good! **"****Aaah! Cliiiive!"**

"Luke...!" I started running towards Luke. I fend off the attackers before they started to grab him. It was hard, considering that I was being grabbed by the arm. But I was strong enough to let my arms free. "C-Clive!"

"Get behind me!"

We were still surrounded though... We need to get away from them and get to the professor! "Luke, stay close with me. Okay?"

"O-Okay..."

I glanced at them, they were smirking with thir eyes full of pride. "What's the point in looking all tough! We all know you guys are a bunch of wimps!" So they think I'm a wimp huh? Well they're wrong. Dead wrong!

One of those thugs came and started to throw fists at us. But I grabbed his arm securely when it tried to land on my face. "Argh! Let go of me!"

Two other guys went to attack me. I let go his arm and kicked his stomach to those two other guys. The three of them were piled up half-conscious.

"Argh!"

"Get of off me!"

Three guys down! I saw an opening to escape. "This way Luke!"

"Don't let them get away!"

We ran away from them and tried to get out... But something came into our way... and it's not happy...

"BARK!"

"How could things get worst...?"

An angry pitbull was in our way, barking and threating to hurt us too. And it looks mad for going into his territory... "Get away dog...!"

"BARK!"

This is bad! The alley is just to narrow, so it's hard to get away from the dog. Those thugs are getting closer... Now I have to deal with SIX (including that short-tempered dog...) of them! I tried to shoo the dog away but it kept barking and tried to bite my hand! "Clive!"

"Y-Yes?"

"Let me deal with it!" Luke shouted in desperation.

"What?"

_"Where are they!"_

_"There they are!"_

But seems like I have no choice, I'll just let Luke handle this... "All right! But quickly! They're coming!"

Words started to come out if him..

I thought I heard the unthinkable... Luke was actually _barking..._ Yes, he was BARKING! _HOW_ can a human being communicate with a dog by simply yapping their heads of! It's never going to work! That's just so... so... bah... not even words could tell the stupidity in his plan...

"Luke... may I remind you you're trying to _talk_ to a dog...?"

"Yes! Bark, bark bark!"

This is never going to work..

"Bark? Bark!"

"Luke, It's not going to... Ah! they're here!"

"Hehehe..." Well they're standing right behind us... but this time, they have weapons in their hands...

They slowly walked over to us... I can guess they're trying to knock us unconscious and rob our belongins after that..."Ohhh... BARK! Bark... bark!" He's still doing that pathetic yapping! When is he going to realize it's not working...? "Stop running away you brats...!"

"...!" They were about to grag us but... did that pitbull just... jumped over me and bit him...? "ARRGGH! Get off mutt!"

"Thank you Mr. Pitbull! Let's go Clive!"

"What the..."

"Hurry up, Clive!"

"But how did you-"

"Not now! RUN!" We ran again, and we were almost there...! "Don't let them get away!" But my feeling of freedom only lasted a few seconds because my worst luck just appeared _right_ in front of me. "Did you think we didn't put guards outside this alley? Hand over your money!" I can't hold them off! All of them were holding knives! If I only have a metal blade at least... I could use what I've 'learn' from the professor's fencing skills...

They started to attack us with those knives... I dodged every one of them, but one of them gave me scratches. "Ngrr..." It was hard dodging them since I need to protect Luke too. A knife was suddenly swinged into my face, I moved my head to the right... but got me a bleeding cut in the cheek.

One of the men managed to push Luke to the ground. "Ow!"

I turned to Luke. "Luke! you oka- Ack!"

One of the men grabbed me by the collar and shoved me to a wall "Gah!"

Arrgh... I could feel my head throbbing...

"C-Clive! Ahh! Get off of me!"

"L-Luke..." One of the men grabbed him... My head feels dizzy... "Nothing you can do, eh? One punch and this'll knock you out..."

"CLIVE!"

I laughed a bit... "A punch...? ...Heh... Too bad you wouldn't have a chance..."

That's right... he wouldn't...

"That's a big mouth from a kid like you!"

He can't... because _he..._ always comes to my aid...

"C-Clive...?"

There's nothing to worry about... since my top hat wearing 'trump card' is standing right behind that oblivious man...

"You're late... professor..."

"Yes... I could see by that vulnarable state of yours... They must've given you a hard time, Master Clive."

"Professah!"

"W-What the-!"

Those dumbwitted thug's eyes became wide after the professor's sudden appearance. And in a blink of an eye, all of those thugs were knocked out. By the professor of course...

"Oh dear... Let's get you out of that uncomfortable state Master Clive... you too, Master Luke..."

I tried to stand on my own two feet but I my head feels too dizzy to stand up. The professor was making sure if Luke has any injuries. "I'm very sorry for not coming soon, Master Luke..."

"I'm fine professah..." I'm more beaten than Luke and you said sorry to _him?_ What about me!

"You have mild bruises in your shoulder and rather painfull bruise from your left knee, my boy. We have to treat that back at the mansion..."

Thank goodness... "How are you doing, Master Clive?"

"As if you need to ask..."

The professor checked me too, from my body to my aching head. "My, my... you have a lot of cuts and a rather serious head injury, Master Clive. Then I guess..."

"...?"

"...I'll have to carry you back to the carriage."

"WHAT! WHY!"

"From my point of view, you can barely stand up because of your head injury. At the least I can do is bring you home in safety and comfort... Master Clive."

The professor, carrying me... at town...? With tons of people starring at us? Is he MAD! But I'm talking about the professor here... He's practically enjoyed teasing me in my rather weak state...

"Master Clive...?

"Of course no! It's... embarrassing..."

"Are you sure? I'm rather worried about you... that bump on your head is taking quite a toll."

I finally able to stand up! With the support of the wall at least. "I'm fine! Just carry Luke instead... "

"If that is your wish Master, I shall be carrying Master Luke then."

"Okay!"

Luke seems to be better... I think I should... "Professor, before we go..."

* * *

><p>"Thank you for the teddy bear, Clive..."<p>

I was leaning against the carriage door again, but this wasn't because I was bored, it's because I'm in pain...

"Clive? Are you alright?"

"...Do you think I'm alright?"

"Oh..."

I bought him a teddy bear while we were on our way, it was a very awkward thing to do, considering the fact that I haven't made any friends to give gifts to lately... only 'allies' with other businessmen. The only thing I gave something to someone is the professor, which is his salary...

"But... you don't need to buy me anything, Clive! I mean, I'm sure it's really troublesome for you to..."

"Do you want to keep it or I'll just burn that_ thing_ to ashes."

"O-Of course I'm keeping it! It's a present from you, Clive!"

Sigh... "But I was surprised, Master Clive. Putting your untreated injuries behind you and walking to the toy shop in all your might just to buy a brown, medium-sized bear as a present to your precious brother..."

"..."

That was _unbearable_ to do... I was always clutching the professor just to keep standing up... my little head injury triggered a very irritating headache when I started to walk...

But I only did it because I felt a bit guilty to get Luke involved in a fight... Yes, I know I shouldn't be blaming myself for all of this... and he did say his stuff is ominously 'gone' ...whatever that means. So the teddy bear is just a start.

"By the way Luke... what happened with that pitbull just now?"

"A pitbull...?" The professor asked.

"Yeah, it tried to bite us until Luke sort off... talked to it..."

"Ah... Master Luke... talked to the dog..." I understand your confusion professor... I really do...

"Pitbull? Oh! I asked him to get rid of those bad guys, it was hard because he kept barking with complaints saying we've been disturbing his nap."

"That doesn't explain a thing!"

"Hehe, right... this might sound wierd but..."

He felt silent for awhile... building up suspense... "...I could understand animal language..."

My eyes were wide but I didn't peep out a single word... I didn't took his confession seriously though. "Y-You... You're joking right? Hahaha... I find that almost convincing since it really looked like you're talking t-"

"W-What are you talking about! I just proved it right at that alley!"

"Seriously Luke, what trick did you use to make that dog bite those thugs?"

"I'M TELLING THE TRUTH! ...I thought older brothers are supposed to believe everything we say!"

"Not unless they're lying..."

"W-Wh-! Hey!"

But when I think about it... maybe he can speak to animals... But I don't even want to continue this discussion because of my ever increasing pain in my head... "Fine, Fine... I believe you, what about you professor?"

"I haven't seen the young Master communicate with an animal before. So it is hard to say..."

"I'll show you my talent when we get there professah!" Yes, your odd talent anyway.

A few minutes later, we arrived back at the mansion. Argh... That means I have to walk inside the mansion... what a pain... I was always stopping for a few seconds to ease the pain...

"You should rest, Master Clive. Maybe taking a few naps at your room?"

"Yeah..."

I went there with the professor... and I was relieved to finally feel the white soft cushion of my bed. I laid down and rest my head into that heavenly pillow of mine. "Ahh... finally back..."

"I will be getting your medication for awhile Master... please excuse me."

He went outside. Little did I know a certain brat was following me into my room. "I thought you went back to the library...?"

Luke peeked into mr by the door. Just like last night. "I'm... scared to go..."

"Right... you said once this place is 'creepy'..."

My mansion doesn't look creepy at all... just dark... and gothic...

Luke went inside, in his hands were a plain white box... he shoved it to me with full of smiles. "This is for you Clive!"

"...?"

I opened the box. I hold the gift that was inside for a better look. And now I know what it is:

A navy blue cap...

"Do you like it?"

I stared at it for a moment... Why would he buy me something? "I bought it while I was finding you! I was about to buy a lolli until I spotted that cap! My money was little and luckily, the price was enough to buy it."

"...Oh" But how come I didn't see it?

"I was hiding it from those bad guys if you were wondering."

"Hmph..." I muttered a small smile. Luckily he didn't notice it. "I think the cap suits you Clive! It matches your scary yet sharp blue eyes!"

"Scary? Sharp...?"

"Well... you're always giving me that cold glare of yours! And your face make people think you're emotionless..."

"..."

I consider myself aloof, but as long Luke thought of me as any word similar to it... I'm okay with it... "I'll be at my room..."

He left suddenly... possibly thinking he was disturbing my rest... "I'm back, Master Clive..."

"So you are..."

"Hm? What is in your hands Master?"

"This?" I showed the professor the little blue gift Luke happily gave me. "A cap. From Luke..."

"Really? How kind of him... no wonder he was smiling cheerfully when he went to his room..." The professor started to treat my wounds... "I still think he's a brat though..."

"But you must be very happy getting a gift once in awhile Master Clive... especially from Luke. He must've felt glad for adopting him.."

"...Yet you didn't get anything from him in all your kindness and hard work."

He stopped. A very depressing aura was coming from the professor... "Oops, did I hit a nerve...?"

He was still smiling, yet his eyes were tells it all... "N-No it's just that... I've remembered something that cause me to... be this... down..."

"This is a rare sight indeed... seeing you like this is rather... comforting..."

The professor continued to treat me. Maybe the thing he remembered has something to do with his top hat? I wanted to ask him, but I think it's rather personel... I've told him to take off his hat as an order once but he refused heavily to it...

But just maybe... it has something to do with his hair! I think?

I shrug it off. He talked to me while treating the my cuts. "Treasure that cap with your life, Master Clive..."

"Sure..."

"I mean it. Luke will treasure the teddy bear too." He flashed that perfect smile of his to me. "Of course..."

"Now I need to bandage your head..." The professor went to take some bandages.

While waiting, I tried out the hat. I looked at my full-body length mirror beside me. I looked quite good... "It suits you, Master Clive..."

"Sure..." Wait...

That reminds me... "Professor...?"

"Yes, Master?"

"I talked to a few people today... and I found out something interesting..."

"Is that so?" He smiled... I wonder how long you intend to smile... when what I'm about to tell you will risk your loyalty to me...?

"Yes... What happened two months ago...? Professor..."

* * *

><p><strong>Whew... chapter finished! I was a bit slow at the beginning. Since I don't write fighting scenes much :P<strong>  
><strong>Poor professor... didn't get a present from Luke... XD Maybe you guys can give him one...? Anyway, this is the trivia for this chapter... Layton has a SON! O_O But I don't know if he's related to the professor, because he appeared on a spin-off game. The name is Alfendy Layton anyway... But I think almost everybody got this news so, this isn't much of a trivia isn't it?<strong>

**Please review! Any helping advice is accepted!**


	5. Chapter 5: Truth

"Two months ago...?"

Acting clueless I see... But it's not going to work.

"I despise a servant who keeps secrets from his own master, professor..."

"..."

"So tell me, what happened?"

The professor was hesitant. Concern was seen in his eye, but I was growing more impatient waiting for his response...

"That was an order professor. So speak."

"But I'm afraid it will..."

"Speak."

"...Alright..."

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 5: Truth<br>**

"Two months ago... you ordered me to check a new snack shop at town."

I recall saying something like that to the professor a few months ago... "And as you heard from the people you spoke to. I destroyed a liquor bar..."

"...You know, I only asked you to see if there is my favorite snack or anything interesting at the shop. Not destroy a bar while beating up a bunch of low-life people."

"Of course I know. But those 'bunch of low-life people' were planning to break in the mansion, so I got worried."

"And where were you before this happened...?"

"Me? I was inside the bar already. "

"You were... inside...?" My eyes became wide. I don't think the professor realized what he said just now... why would a selfless gentleman like the professor himself would go to bars where alcoholic drinks reside? The professor did say it was a liquor bar did he? I think I'm seeing the professor's real side...

"Is there something wrong, Master?"

"A liquor bar... and you... were inside... before the whole thing had happened..." I shot a _veeeeery_ dirty look to the professor. I guess, everybody has a secret...

"Master? ...A-Ah, i-it's not what you think! I have a reason for going inside..."

"Do tell."

"The bar was the new 'shop' Master... it seems you are misinformed and believed there is to be a simple snack shop..."

"Oh..."

Cih, I was hoping for a more 'interesting' explanation than that. "Continue, professor."

"Hmm... Where were we? Oh yes, I attacked them after hearing their conversation. But I only fought them till the brink of death, so I'm sure they're still alive with a very disturbing trauma..." That's what I imagined he would do... beating them almost death till they have horrific traumas...

"It was a fierce fight. The whole bar was filled with broken glass and blood, which got the townspeople's attention."

He doesn't seems to be lying...

"I escaped from them after that, I gave a warning to the townspeople before I went, saying not to disturb you."

Yeah, the old man said that once...

"And... that's the end. Nothing else."

That's it? That's all there is to it? Why was the professor so hesitant to keeping it a secret from me? I can't see there's nothing wrong... Well, people planning to break in the mansion was common, but they always ended up hurt or dead. Maybe the professor is trying hard to make sure I don't hear to much of his bloody fights so I don't get influenced by it...

"Oh, one more thing, Professor."

"Yes?"

"Do you know who's the person that ordered them to do it? You didn't mention anything about it."

"**...!** I-I..."

**"AAAAAGHHH! CLIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIVE!"**

A shout came out that seems to be from Luke's voice... "Was that Luke...?"

"...Maybe I should go to him and check, Master..."

"I'm coming with you, who knows what will happen with that brat running around at my mansion."

"But.. your injuries aren't fully recovered yet..."

"Don't worry, a headache like this isn't going to stop me in doing anything." I hope.

"Alright, Master..."

I hurried to his room with the professor behind me, hoping he didn't destroyed his whole bed room...

"What now, Luke? It's already a drag coming to your room... And what are doing huddling in the corner while holding a book like a shield?"

"C-Clive! HELP ME!"

"Help you? Help you with what?"

"Master Clive... there's a pack of rottweilers trying to take a bite of Master Luke..."

Really? ...Oh... Wonder why I didn't notice them... "Did they got out of their cage? They must've got hungry and looked for food. I was sure I told the staff to feed those rottweilers a few weeks ago... wait, I told them to feed the crocodiles..." I drifted off to my thoughts.

"CLIIIVE!"

"What are _you_ shouting for? You're the one who said you can speak to animals. Plus, this is the perfect chance to show the professor your 'talent'.

"Y-Yes, but that doesn't mean all animals could get along with me!"

"Master Clive... maybe you should help."

"Fine..."

I glared at those fierce mutts. They turned around to look at me, with their killer eyes.

"Sit."

The dogs obediently sat down. There is only one word to discipline these dogs actually, all you need is just the right person. "Good dogs... new order, you are _not_ allowed to hurt him. Understand?"

The dogs whined and stopped surrounding Luke.

"Now go back to your cage, or I'll send the professor to 'train' you..."

The dogs hurriedly went back to their cage. And tried to avoid the professor while going out.

Luke stood up slowly. With his face full of relief. "Thank you, Clive..."

"And to think you could speak to animals..."

"I told you already! I tried reasoning with them, but all they say was that I'm their dinner for the past week! And one of said,_ 'I can't wait to rip all your flesh and taste your blood and flesh!_'"

"Speaking of dinner, I'm hungry. When is dinner going to be served, professor?" I asked.

"About fifteen minutes, Master Clive."

"...You guys aren't listening to me..."

Fifteen minutes huh? Wonder what I can do till then? My headache is starting to ease up... I could concentrate more at least.

Hmm... Oh, that's right!

"Professor."

"Yes, Master Clive?"

"I need you to..." I whispered to his ear, so Luke can't hear a word I'm saying._ "I need you to order some new clothes for Luke, even the little things like socks or shoes or whatever... Anything for daily life. Oh, and can you stop making Luke from wearing my old clothes? It's disturbing."_

_"Yes, I realize all his clothing was that of last night. And what's wrong with Master Luke wearing your old clothes? I think it suits him perfectly..."_

_"But he looks just like me with those clothes! Seeing a younger version of yourself isn't actually 'pleasant', more of creepy..."_

_"Yes... but I'm worried, Master Clive. How did he get here in the first place with no luggage? Surely he didn't run all the way here from Misthallery..."  
><em>

"What are you discussing, Clive?" Luke asked on his curious tone. "Nothing regarding about you." I lied._ "Just buy him clothes to wear! We could discuss it at a later date. Alright, Professor?"_

_"Yes, Master Clive..."_

That settles things. He could finally stop wearing my old clothes...

"Are you ignoring me...?" Luke asked.

"Of course not, Master Luke." He placed his hand in his cheek. "We were just discussing about your stay in this mansion..."

"Am I... bothering you...?"

"Of course not! Master Clive is pleased to have you here in his presence... He admitted himself." The professor stroke his cheek and gave him a reassuring smile. When was the last time he did that to me? I can't remember...

"Yeah... I'm glad to have you as... a brother..." I said in a small voice...

"Really...?"

"...Yes..."

"Are you sure...?"

"Yeas, I'm sure."

"Are you _really_ sure...?"

"Don't try to push me, Luke."

Luke's sad little face turned to a happy one. I wonder... what happened to him in the first place?

"Master Clive, I think your dinner is ready."

"Oh, Let's go, Luke."

"Okay!"

My headache is almost gone, which is good. But I have a nagging feeling today isn't going to end well...

* * *

><p>"I never saw a feast like these in my life!"<p>

Luke looked at awe at the food served in the table, again...

"This isn't a feast, Luke. Just dinner."

"I hope I can finish all this..."

"You don't actually have to eat the whole food served here, if you _did_ you might not eat for a few days or so..."

I ate my dinner in peace. But of course, Luke will always pop out a question whenever in a quiet place time like this. And that's usually when we start an argument... a very tiring argument...

"So... what are those rottweilers, Clive?" Luke asked.

"Can't you know by just seeing them? They're dogs, a type of animal, Luke..."

"I-I know their dogs! I just rescued you from one just this afternoon!"

"You just looked so clueless when you asked me that question."

"C-Clueless! W-Well... you look like, um... a teen with a cold heart!"

"Not related to our argument but, thank you for the compliment..." I don't really mind being called cold-hearted, it is my image after all. "That wasn't a compliment!"

The professor stepped in to our little argument and ended it. "Calm down, Master Luke. I will answer to your questions."

"Okay professor... " Finally... I could eat in peace...

"They are guard dogs, they keep intruders away from the mansion." said the professor.

"So they're not... pets?"

"They're... partially the Master's pet... The Master sometimes like to, ehh... _play_ with them..."

Yes, I _play_ with those dogs only if a dealer ever refused to leave the mansion for any reason. That way, my dogs could torture that person until he leaves my mansion for good. What? You think that's cruel? I gave my dogs a treat if they did a good job, so it evens it out... Wait, you're asking about the person? Well... at least that person learned it's lesson for messing with me... See? A happy ending for everybody.

"Does Clive have other pets, professah?"

"Hmm... He have crocodiles... they guard the gate hiding in the forest from people."

"Oh... wait wait wait, the gate... the same gate that we went out with the carriage?"

"The same one, Master Luke."

"There were CROCODILES?"

"Yes."

"..."

Luke's face was frightened and a bit pale. Maybe thinking what would happen if the crocodiles saw one and it started to attack Luke...

At least he realized my mansion is a dangerous place...

"...Any other dangerous pets, professah...?"

"Not that I can recall, Master Luke. Maybe your brother should answer it himself."

Both of them looked towards me.

"Don't look at me like that, maybe I have more or I don't. You should find that out by yourself, Luke."

"I think I'll pass on that offer... For safety reasons..."

The whole place went silent, until Luke asked another meaningless question...

"Do you have cats?"

"I'm not going to answer until you finish your dinner."

"But I'm finished!"

"You have to eat your... whole... food..."

What the heck! All the food on the table is spotless! And it's only five minutes! B-But eating this much food is equal to a meal for five... How in the world did he finish them all!

"You have a big appetite, Luke..." A very BIG one.

"A lot of people said that to me. My mother said I have to finish all my food on the table, she said it's what good boys do!"

"But you have to be kidding me! You didn't have to actually eat the whole thing on the table!"

"Well, the professah isn't surprised at all..."

The professor was just nonchalantly listening to our conversation. With the same perfect smile still put in his face. Sometimes I wonder, is there anything to surprise this man?

"Eating this much is going to leave you with a very big stomach ache!"

"I've ate more than this much once, and I never got a stomach ache. Actually, I only got stomach aches if I eat something poisoned or foul."

"But... you'll gain weight! And your metabolism is..."

"I have a hard time gaining weight. My mother also said something about me having a big metabolism, but I don't know what the word 'metabolism' is..."

"...Wh..."

First, he could talk to animals... now, he has a legendary stomach... what else?

"So... you can answer my question now, right?" Luke asked with his innocent tone.

"...I don't have cats, I'm more of a dog person..."

"Too bad, I really like cats..."

"...Professor, please give him a puzzle... quickly please..."

"Of course, Master Clive."

The professor gave Luke a random puzzle, while me on the other hand, is still eating my dinner with a shocking and an unimaginable truth about Luke... I think my headache is starting again...

"You can't seem to handle the truth, Master Clive..." The professor said, with a teasing voice.

"I don't know how you can manage that brat..."

He chuckled.

"He's actually like you, Master Clive... always full of surprises..."

"...Anyway, let's continue our discussion."

"O-Oh... but, Master Luke could hear us..."

"He's busy with the puzzle you gave him. You just need to tell me who was in charge of the plan... it's not something hard to do, professor."

"...I..."

"I'm waiting..." I kept staring my bored eyes to him with my fork on my mouth.

"Could we... speak somewhere else?"

"No."

"M-Master..."

Was this person have something to do with me? Even the professor is having a hard time telling me this simple question...

"I ask again. Who is the person in charge of the plan, professor? The truth, please..."

"...I have no choice, do I... Master Clive..."

"You don't..."

"Alright...I shall answer your question, Master..."

"Good..."

The professor waited for a few seconds before answering...

I have a bad feeling... when I'll hear the name for some reason...

"His name is..."

_"...Bill Hawks..."_

* * *

><p><strong>Yeah, this chapter is shorter than the last time :( And the word "Truth" just make me think of FMA. This is my first time a puzzle was mentioned too. And how do you like my last line? It seems like a good cliff-hanger to me. I can't wait making the next chapter of this one... I already got plans for it XD I just submitted a new story a week ago, it's called 'Maiden Love'. Oh! If you guys are reading Triton Manor, yeah... it'll be a bit like Dove Manor, just different storyline.<br>Here's the daily trivia: It's possible Clive is actually 23 years old, NOT 18. The theory? 'Future Luke' is said to be ten years older than Luke, which Luke is thirteen years old.  
><strong>

**Please review! I'll try to correct the spellings if I have time!_  
><em>**


	6. Chapter 6: Rage and Peace

_"Mom! Dad!"_

_"No! You get in there you'll die!"_

_"L-Let me go! B-Both of them are... "_

...I always hated remembering that day...

_"M-My parents... t-they're inside... NOOOOO!"_

...I experienced all that agony because of that arrogant man...

_"How... How did this happen...? How!"_

...All because of Bill Hawks...

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 6: Rage and Peace<strong>

"Bill... Hawks..."

I was shocked, and angry at the same time. I haven't heard that man's name for a long time... I don't even want to hear that name in my life again...

"..."

That man was trying to break into my mansion...? That corrupted prime minister was trying to break inside my home...? What does he want now! He'd already took away my parent's life for that accursed time machine experiment! Why would he... why would he...

Argh! I can't concentrate!

"Let me explain, Master..."

I slammed the the table and stood up... I can't stand that man... I don't want to hear anymore of him!

The sound when I slammed the table caught Luke's attention.

"C-Clive? What's wrong?"

I abruptly left the table, and went for the door. "Master Clive...?"

"Don't follow me!" I closed a door with hard force. I was really angry. Really angry.

For some reason, I just kept walking to who knows where... My mind was filled with rage, and thoughts about my loving parents that doesn't deserve to die... I remember, when they would always pat my head... and they would always put on a smiling face even in the most troubling situations... but now... I can't see they're smiling faces ever again... Or they're warm hands again...

Without knowing, I was inside the training room. It's a large room where I practice fencing and swordsmanship with the professor when I was a young boy...

I spotted a wooden dummy, it was the same dummy I used to train with... It still has the same scratches and cuts from the sword I've used... I wondered why I've stopped taking fencing lessons from the professor...

I unconsciously picked up a sword, and fight that dummy once more... to satisfy my rage...

"Bill... Hawks!"

I kept slashing the wooden dummy. I wanted to get revenge on that man... But is it worth it? Those thoughts of revenge have been lingering in my mind for years now, but I never took it seriously.

With one more slash, I cleanly cut off the dummy's neck.

But one irritating headache came back into my head, "A-Ack!" Hnngg... It's even more painful than the first one...

I heard footsteps coming here. I don't need to look back, I already knew it was those two... Luke clinging to the professor with a worried face and the professor himself... Whom expression I cannot guess.

"C-Clive? Are you alright...?"

I didn't turn around, or even answered Luke. I just kept panting out of exhaustion...

I payed them no attention. That is, until the professor said something unexpected. "You seem to have improved your skills I see... Cutting of a wooden dummy isn't easy at all." The professor commented.

I looked at him eye to eye. He wasn't sad or angry at all... He seems... Pleasant...

"I told you to leave me alone, did I?"

"You said to not follow you, Master Clive." The professor said with that perfect smile of his.

"They're the same meaning!" I argued.

The professor took a sword. "Master Luke, please step aside for awhile."

"S-Step aside?"

"...? What are you trying to do, professor?"

He raised his sword, I think... he's challenging me to fight with him...!

"You seem distressed, Master Clive... Then allow yourself to fight me with all your rage buried inside you... I'm sure it will help calm you down, just for a bit." Fight him? The professor? The same person who taught me to fight with a sword? It's like the master fighting his student... But is it possible to even _beat_ him? I'm talking about a man who could silently kill a person in one slice and has an amazing intellect like no other!

Hmph, but I've always wanted to beat him in fencing at least...

"Alright, I accept your challenge... Professor..."

Instead of waiting to strike, I launched myself to the professor with the sword readied in my hand. I don't know why I didn't think first before attacking... I just, feel like I want to get this rage out of me!

But of course, the professor blocked my attack. Easily...

"Your strength has increased, Master Clive. Although, you lack flexibility."

"Cih!"

I kept fighting him. The sound of sword clashing at each other filled the room. And none of my attacks made the professor move an inch.

I was growing weaker ever second, due to my throbbing head...

In a flash, the professor managed to let me lose my grip of the sword, "Ah!" The sword flew to the air and dropped to the ground, leaving me with no weapon in my hands.

My top hatted enemy pointed his sharp sword at me. In short, I lost.

"It's... over..." The professor said.

"I want a rematch!"

"No more, Master. Your condition gotten worse, you should re-"

"I'm your Master, professor! So-"

H-Hey! Before I even get to finish my sentence, the professor grabbed me like a duffel bag! "Let me go, professor!"

"Let's go to your room now, Master Clive. Master Luke, would you be kind enough to wait in your room? I will treat your knee as soon as I finish... _talking_ to your tired brother."

"I-Is Clive going to be alright?"

"Yes... he will..." Grr... he's saying like I'm not here!

Even with my constant struggle, he kept carrying me. But not to my room, to my bathroom... "Professor! I told you to let me go!" Just after my ranting, he threw me to the bathroom floor! I thought he wanted me to rest? Not causing me much more pain!

"What was that about! That wasn't what I meant about letting me go, profess-"

"Take a cold bath, Clive. And try to calm down from your insanity. **Understand?**"

He turned around and closed the door with great force... I just watched him leave with my frightened eyes, knowing I should do as he says... For now...

* * *

><p>The feeling of cold water washing from above felt like I was in heaven. My headache was still in my head but the water makes it less painful.<p>

"'Take a cold bath', he says... but he didn't addressed me as master!" I muttered.

It's been years since he calls me by my name alone... and he dare say that to me now? But... his tone was frightening and he practically slammed the door... real hard too... I don't have the courage to talk back to the professor after giving me that 'pep talk'. And what did he say about sanity? I need to calm down from _my_ insanity...? What insanity!

...Oh, wait... that man was my...

"Stop it, Clive! Don't think about that anymore! Just... calm... down..."

Sigh... the professor is right after all... I do need to calm down... I sometimes hate the fact that he is always right...

There was a loud knock. The professor I guess...

"What is it _now_, professor! I'm taking a bath like you wanted me to do!" But it wasn't the professor. Instead, I heard a little boy's voice.

_"P-Professah? What are you talking about! It's me, Luke! I needed to go to the bathroom!"_ W-What!

"Use your own bathroom!" I shouted. He has his own bathroom in his room! Why the heck would he even be here...

_"I can't! There's a rottweiler sleeping at the bathroom!"_

"..."

A rottweiler... sleeping at a bathroom... that is what he said, right? The sound of the shower is a bit loud... "Well... use the other bathrooms! Just walk around the mansion and find one with the professor!"

_"B-But the this place is creepy! it's all dark and the professor is cleaning the dining hall!"_

"_*Groan*_ Then hold it 'till I finish showering!"

_"I CAN'T!"_

I quickly turned off the shower and took a towel to cover myself. I opened the door, and I saw Luke with his knees together. "U-Um, you're a bit wet, Clive..."

"Get in or I'll lock you inside the toilet with the dogs!"

"Y-Yes, sir!" Luke said nervously, thanks to my angry and annoyed voice. He never heard the professor with an angry voice when I think about it. Lucky boy... never got scolded by anybody_ (Except me of course)_ because of his blue round eyes and his innocent tone when he talks...

I wonder if he'll become like me when he grows up? Nah... he's too cheery to become a cold and heartless person like me...

The door opened.

"Ahh... I feel all better now..."

"Good, now would you kindly please get out of my room now?"

"Okay, okay... but can I come back?"

"No."

"Why not!"

"It's my room! It's a place of your own_ privacy_ where one can have _privacy_. See, it's about_ privacy_, Luke! Or was that too hard to understand for a brat like you?"

"H-Hey! I understand what you just said! But what about parents? Can_ they_ go in?"

"They can. But little brother's such as yourself are not allowed!"

"But I'm inside your room now!"

"That's because you wanted to use the bathroom!"

We locked our eyes together and growled at each other. Sigh... I knew sooner or later we would have another pointless argument... "Just get out of my room! I'm not in a good mood, Luke..."

"Alright..." Luke went silently out of the door, with a small sad face. Finally... some peace and quiet... Not. I didn't hear any footsteps when Luke exited, in conclusion, that little brat is still here... "I know you're still outside, Luke..."

I could see Luke peeking out to me from the door... and I have a feeling he wanted to talk to me of something...

"Clive...? Can I ask you something...?"

"If it has something to do with my behavior today, I don't want to answer that."

"It's... not about that..." He said in a small voice.

Let's see... should I refuse to talk to him or talk to him anyhow? If I talked to him, he'll say some childish gibberish I expect to hear from him. But if I refuse... He'll get sad and tell everything to the professor and I might get another one of his frightening 'pep talk'. ...I think I'll choose the first option...

"Fine, come in." I said.

He came climbing at my bed and sat down while I dry myself and put on some clothes. "What do you want to talk about, Luke? If this is about the rottwei-"

"Can we go to school together?"

Did he just say... "School...?"

I just kept staring at him with my blank face. I was expecting something more bizarre... And not normal...

"So...? Stop starring at me and answer, Clive!"

"O-Oh... Sorry... Yeah, sure we can... Wait a minute." Did he say 'we'? As in him and... me...? To _school?_

After realizing what Luke said, I amend my sentence. "You do realize what you're saying right, Luke?"

"Yup!"

There was so many points I like to give out to this kid... I just don't know where to start... "Luke... I'm not going to enroll us to school."

"What! Why?"

"First of all, I'm home schooled. So I don't need to go to school. Second, you could just study here to with me. See where am I getting at, Luke?" Luke wanted to answer but he was probably thinking of an answer.

Then he finally answered, "B-But who's teaching me?"

"The professor, duh."

"W-Well... you need to talk to people more!"

"How is that related to our conversation?"

"You need to socialize! And school is the perfect place for making friends!"

"Socialize?"

"Socialize, Clive! So-cia-lize!"

"Yes, yes I know the word 'socialize' has three syllables. Now what is your point!"

"...You really don't get it..."

Luke did a long sigh. I don't know how he got the idea of school though, and why he want me to go too. But don't kids like to stay home and ignore school? I wonder why he's really desperate... School _is_ important... But it's not like I have time for it... I am managing a big industry after all.

"So you wanted me to join school so I can... 'socialize' with people?"

"Well... I also wanted to feel what it feels like to have a brother going to the same school together..."

"My answer is still a no. I'll tell the professor that you're going to be tutored here." If I enroll him to a school, I'll have to waste my time managing his school fees...

"W-What!"

"Now can you get out? I'm going to sleep."

Luke was not determined to give though. He took a deep breath and with his loudest voice he shouted, "I-If that's your decision then... then I'll bug you for the rest of your life and keep asking you questions about my homework in the future!"

I flinched.

The rest of my life...? Asking questions about homework...? I can't handle something like that!

"...A... Alright! I'll do it! We'll go to school!"

"H-Huh? Really! Thank you thank you thank you!"

He skipped his way out of my room with that annoying cheery smile of his. But the fact that I was convinced of going to school by that kid just irked me... now I have two social life; one being a leader of a giant industry and one being a normal teenager... What a complicated life...

I'll just think of it tomorrow... I'm not exactly in a perfect condition to do so...

I laid down to my bed once again and stared at the ceiling, wondering the decision I've made.

A knock was heard.

"I'm not answering one of your questions, Luke!"

He opened the door anyway, but it wasn't Luke who did; It was the professor. "Oh... its you..."

"I've brought some tea for you to relax, Master Clive."

"..."

I was unable to look him in the eye. What the professor said about my insanity was still in my mind, and I know he will talk about it...

"Just say it..."

"Excuse me, Master?"

"Just tell me that I'm losing my mind!" I shouted. There was a long silence. I know I've overreacted a bit and I know I was being a child, but can I at least be alone for one minute?

I stared the professor with my tired eyes. My headache was now more painful that the first time I got it this afternoon, all because of me shouting...

"Here," With his perfect smile he gave me a cup of tea, "it will calm you down."

* * *

><p>"I've calmed down, professor..."<p>

We were silent the whole time I was drinking my tea... The professor just stood beside the bed, watching me drink the soothing tea the professor has prepared for me.

"I didn't want you to know what happened two months ago, Master Clive..."

I just stayed silent. When I think about it, he knows about my past; my parents, the time machine explosion, Mrs. Constance... everything, including Bill Hawks... He was also connected with the time machine explosion if I remember... But I don't know why. And I don't want to know.

"But... I knew sooner or later it will come out eventually..." The professor muttered.

"...Is that so...?"

I kept staring blankly at the empty teacup, and the image of the dove flying came to me... The sign peace, huh? Even though I was raging mad this whole afternoon, I was still able to have peace at right this moment... I guess, Luke was right after all... Hold on... Luke...?

"...You've planned the whole thing, didn't you, professor..."

He didn't answer, but I could see a small smile in his face.

"The trip to town, the school visiting... you've planned this beforehand and manage to make Luke to think about school and dragging me along with it... But why...?" I knew I was right, the professor's face tells it.

"You're still young, Master Clive. I want you to experience what it feels to be a normal teenager and not think about your work. And what Luke might say to you, socialize." So I'm not normal, eh? I couldn't help but chuckle at that thought.

"Socializing... You do know how big the risk if I made any friends, professor?"

"Of course I know, Master... But didn't I told you, Master? That I will take precautions if one to suspect you?"

"Yeah, I remember..." It's just I don't know what the precaution is.

"Professor...?"

"Yes?"

"I'm... putting Luke... and me... to the school you've supposedly showed us..." I asked in a small voice.

"Oh? I thought you still wanted me to tutor you, Master Clive..." He said with his annoying teasing voice.

"You're the one who planned all this!" I growled.

Sometimes I don't know why I trust this monocle wearing gentleman too much... "I wanted to ask you, professor. When am I going to enroll me and Luke to school? I haven't made any plans of-"

"I've already enrolled you two a few days ago."

"W-What...? ...WHAT!"

W-When did he! "W-When did you..."

"Oh... a short time after Luke joined us."

"I don't remember anything about that! How in the world did you even managed to go there when you were at the mansion the whole time in the first place!"

A smirk emerged from that gentlemanly face of his. "I've made a little deal, or in a sense blackmail, to the principle's office by phone. He picked up quite quickly who I was." I... can't believe it what I'm hearing...

"And you did this... without my permission..."

"Even if I didn't plan this, Luke will eventually thought of it anyway..."

I sighed. I hope that's all the professor did... "Oh, and... You will start school tomorrow."

"T-Tomorrow!"

The professor went to the door, and said, "Then you better sleep early, no? Master Clive..."

Then he exited.

My headache is starting to sooth down, and my injuries are starting to heal. I should rest now... So by tomorrow my headache will dissapear.

I turned off the light and went to bed, thinking back to all those memories with my parents... And how I met the professor...

...But I never knew it would trigger a very long dream...

* * *

><p><strong>Wow... I cried while typing around the beginning... I never played the Unwound Future though, so I don't really know what Clive said when the time machine incident happened. So! How do you like it so far? I've just made two of my favorite character enroll in a school lol. Here's the trivia! layton's parents' name has been revealed at Mask of the Miracle. Laurent Layton (father) and Lucille Layton (mother)<strong>

**Please review! The next chapter will be about Clive's dream!**


	7. Chapter 7: An Orphan in the Flames

"M-Mom... D-Dad..."

_I hated seeing those crimson flames and those irritating smell of smoke... ever since that 'incident'...  
><em>

"What's your name, dear boy...?"

_But where am I...? That boy crying... is that me...?  
><em>

"C-Clive..."

_Am I in London...? Is this... the same mansion where I used to live with Ms. Constance...?_

_...Then, I'm dreaming..._

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 7: An Orphan in the Flames<br>**

"Oh, you poor thing..."

It appears I don't have a physical body in here... I could see through my body... and I it seems no one can see me... in a sense I'm like a ghost in my dream, I guess? Well, it's a dream, anything could happen...

"It's a good thing Hershel stopped you from going inside the burning building, you could've gotten yourself in big trouble if you did..."

So I'm dreaming about my past, huh? From where I'm currently seeing, I could see Ms. Constance sitting in a chair, the professor, and my younger self, sobbing quietly. Now if I remember correctly, this is the living room... The same room where I met Ms. Constance Dove for the first time. Oh, and how could I forget that this was the same place where I was formally introduced to the professor himself? I remember him much more friendly when I was only a kid, and that only lasted for a few years...

I saw myself wiping away tears and sniffled, "U-Um, a-am I really getting a-adopted?"

"Of course! Who would take care of you if you're alone?"

Sigh... adoption, one of my most awkward times ever happened in my life maybe. It felt weird, and saddening at the same time, that I just became an orphan. I have to face the reality that my parents are dead and that I'm now all alone... But really? I would never have thought to be adopted by one of the richest person in England, or maybe the whole world probably.

I don't mind though, Ms. Constance is like my loving grandmother. No... Ms. Constance is just like a part of my flesh and blood.

One part what I like about Ms. Constance is that she's caring and understands my current situation, unlike the professor, who kept teasing me and enjoyed my humiliation with a small laugh. Can you believe it? A small laugh!

"Hershel? Would you mind giving little Clive here a tour around the house?" I was surprised when she said the word 'house' to describe her home, this mansion is even bigger than the one I live right now!

"Of course, Madame."

"Her... shel...?"

"Oh, yes. This tall man beside you is my butler, Hershel Layton. You could call him professor if you want. He's a very kind man, I'm sure you can get along with him easily." If only you knew him better, Ms. Constance... If you only knew better...

"Come this way, Clive."

I slowly walked out of the room with him ahead of me. I was hesitant when I first saw him for the first time, he wore those same attire like he did now. That black tailcoat, those white gloves, the same monocle that made me a bit scared when I first saw it_ (Don't know why though, it just feels... evil...)_ and as you can guess the next one, he still wears that same. Black. Top. Hat.

Argh! Now I'm really curious what's under his hat! Even though all of this is just a dream...

"Are you thirsty, Clive?"

"N-No..."

We kept walking and walking until I finally said the words I don't think I will make anytime soon, "T-Thank you... for stopping me..."

"..."

"I-If you didn't stop me before... I-I would have-"

"Let's not talk about that, shall we? I'm sure you have a tiring day today," He said with his sweet and sympathetic tone of his,"might I lead you to your room to rest?"

I can't help but nod at his request.

I wonder why the professor don't say those kind of stuff with that sweet tone? Ever since I became thirteen he's always been the annoying, yet scary, professor I knew now. Sigh... and to think I ever took a nap at his lap...

Walking through the hallway, I always thought I will never get used to the fancy atmosphere I will feel everyday. But time after time I got used to it, and apparently it changed my way of talking a bit; I'm speaking rather formal for my age if you didn't notice...

"Here it is."

The professor opened the door and there I saw a big, empty room. The same room where I slept peacefully when I'm small...

"It's a bit empty, but it's completed with a bed, shelves, and a closet. I'm sure you will fill it up after awhile."

"T-This is my bed? It's huge!"

"Is it to your liking?"

So this is how I'm going to live the rest of my life? A life in comfort? I thought back when I was a child, "I will get you some refreshments, Clive. So please stay here until I come back."

And with that he went out of my room.

The same room where I'm going to live.

Until another one of my closest people I cherished the most died.

* * *

><p>It's been a few days but I haven't forgotten about my parent's death.<p>

I would look solemn everyday, even if I'm in front of Ms. Constance, who gave me all the things I thought I would never get. I really try to become happy and cheerful in front of Ms. Constance but what's the point in doing that if all of it is just a lie? So I just sat there, not eating my breakfast and stare at it.

"Klaus...? Is something the matter...?"

Ah... I haven't heard Ms. Constance said that in many years now... She would always call me Klaus instead of Clive. She thinks it sounds nice if she calls me Klaus but I'm okay with it, as long I live with her, she can call me anything and I will not mind at all.

Although, the name Klaus is... let's just say it has something to do with Christmas.

"Klaus...?"

"Oh! I'm fine..." I said with a small feeling of guilt that I lied to Ms. Constance.

Still, there's no fooling Ms. Constance, there's still concern in her eyes, "Well, if that's the case then maybe you can play play with the professor after breakfast. How does that sound...?"

"Okay..." I couldn't refuse her suggestion.

This was the first time Ms. Constance asked me to actually 'play' with the professor if I remember. Was that an embarrassing day! I'll loath to even remembering those horrid moments... and all of it happened right in front of the professor! I just hope, with my fingers crossed, that someone at least wake me up before I see all these things!

...

Looks like I'm not waking up soon...

"I finish my breakfast, Ms. Constance..."

"That's good to hear."

I saw myself excuse himself and went wandering around this giant mansion, or what I call it, a castle.

"Professor...?" This is the part where I supposedly call out to the professor. I could see my younger self calling him in my apparently 'cute' tone, "Professor! Where are you...?" I don't even know why I was desperate to play with him. I could just do other stuff by myself... Wonder why I never thought of that?

"Professor! Profeeeesssoooor!"

That's when it happened. My eight year-old imaginations came into me and I started to think a lot of nonsense... over-imaginative, Halloween nonsense... "Why is it that the professor always appear at night for the last few days? And why does he dress so weird? And why does the professor don't want to eat the garlic bread I gave him yesterday...?"

"Young sir?"

"AH! Professor!"

The professor appeared out of nowhere behind my younger self's back, "You seem to be whispering to your self, Young sir. Is something the matter?"

That reminds me, I was called Young Sir by the staff at that time. I wonder... how did I get to be called Master? Time passes I guess...

"Young sir?"

"G-Good m-morning p-p-professor..." The sudden appearance had shocked my poor younger self until he barely call the professor, "Y-You seem t-to appear suddenly a-all of a s-sudden la-lately..."

"I do? I was behind you the whole time, Young sir."

That was one of those minor embarrassing moments, 'if you were behind me the whole time, why didn't you answer me when I shouted to you!' was what I was probably thinking that time.

"Were you finding me, Young sir?"

"I, Umm..."

I could see myself fidgeting his shirt and his expression on his face tells that he's dying to say something that was in his mind for days, "P-Professor!"

"Yes...?"

I really don't want to see this part...

"Are you... are you a vampire?" Said my younger self with a very nervous yet loud voice.

Why didn't I keep that thought to myself...?

The professor's reaction was just like I remembered, his eyes were wide but his mouth was closed. It was a very silent moment, it lasted for a few seconds until the professor spoke again, with that same smile and his same gentle tone.

"I'm not a vampire, Young sir."

"Y-You're not?"

"What is coming through the window, Young sir?"

"Um, sunlight?"

"Yes, and I'm standing where the sunlight is shining. But I'm not in pain or turning into dust like vampires do."

"Oh..."

"But why won't you eat the garlic bread I gave you yesterday...?"

"I cannot take your food, Young sir! It's not polite."

"O-Oh... I see..." Vampire... why did I even thought of that! Arrgh... I kept hitting my head into the nice painted wall but it won't wake me up from this 'nightmare'.

I saw myself walking with the professor to that dreadful place which I won't go anytime soon, the garden.

"Have you seen the garden yet? It's quite refreshing, even though we're in a city with bustling noises." The little me nodded, not wanting to say anything because of the embarrassing accusation I just made.

I was at the first floor, so it wasn't long when we went outside. It's a nice and quaint garden, just what I'd expected... except for one thing...

"W-Where are we, professor?"

"This is the garden, Young sir."

"But this is as big as the mansion!"

"Not exactly... but it does make up one-fourth of the Dove estate."

The size of the garden...

"Y-You have to be kidding me..." Yup, one of the biggest attractions there is in my own old home. After hearing the professor about how much land it takes, I was very sure I won't need to go to a camping trip to experience long-distance walks... but this isn't the reason why I don't want to visit the garden.

"Oh dear, it seems the plants are wilting a bit... could you stay here for a while, Young sir? I need to call the gardeners."

"Okay..."

It was relaxing really. That was the first time I felt my mind clear after that incident... and felt the warm sunlight in my face...

"Young sir...?"

I thought it was the professor, but I heard an elderly voice, "Is that you, Young sir...?"

Maybe it was the amount of relaxation I have or maybe not, whatever it is it just made me a bit... delusional...

"P-Professor?"

"...?"

My younger me turned around to see a short elderly man, he has bushy brown hair with a small green cap put backwards, he was wearing a red shirt with a white apron. But it seems the younger me still thought he's the professor...

"What happened to you, professor! Y-You turned to an old man!"

"Young Sir?"

"Don't tell me it's because you lost the powers of a vampire!"

...I feel so ashamed in seeing myself blabbering nonsense, and I was eight that time...

"V-Vampire? Where!"

"Oh no! I-Is it because of the sunlight? Why didn't you tell me the truth, professor!" Great, my younger me was starting to tear up from all this illogical vampire imaginations.

"E-Eh? Young Sir?"

He grabbed his apron and started yanking out of control, "Did you live for too long, professor? Is that why you turned into an old man as a vampire? I don't want to lose you, professor! I don't want to lose anyone anymore...!" Why did I even said that in the first place... I know it's not true

"W-Well I'm not..."

"Young sir?"

And just like always, the man who've I've been crying appear out of nowhere.

"P-Professor...?"

"Oh! Layton! Am I glad to see you! It seems the Young sir has been finding you... and, eh, talking about vampires...?"

It was exactly as I remember. I was mortified to see the professor behind me, and I realize what I just said... which made my face as red a tomato. "I-I thought he was you..."

"Young sir? Are you crying...?"

"N-No I'm not!"

"..." He wiped the tears in my younger self's eyes, "I'm not going to leave your side, even until death."

I pouted, "But you just left me a while ago..."

The professor smiled.

"Oh yes, I haven't introduced you to the gentleman you've been talking too..." It wasn't actually 'talking', more of 'childish ranting'.

"This person here is Cogg, he is in charge of maintenance in the mansion. So he fixes anything mechanical like machines, and especially clocks. He has been working in the Dove Family for many years, far more longer than me. In short, he is one of the most loyal servants the Dove Family have ever hired."

Cogg... did I have good times with him. He also have a wife named Spring. I like to play with those two, more than the professor for sure. They show me parts of clocks from small ones to big ones. It was interesting for me, seeing how the little parts worked together to make the hands moved. Hmm, When I think about it, I got my machine obsession from them.

"H-Hello..."

"Are you alright now, Young sir?" Asked Cogg.

"Yes... I'm very sorry..."

"You know, I think the Madame have some puppies of some sort in the garden, maybe you could feed it to them?"

Oh no... the main event of my embarrassment is starting...

"Puppies? What kind of puppies?" Just look at my younger self, eyes sparkling with anticipation to meet those baby dogs. If I only knew it will put me into shameful situation...

"I think they're playing somewhere in the garden right now, don't know where though."

He turned to the professor, full of glee, "I want to see the dogs, professor!"

"Alright... as you wish, Young sir."

"I need to go back to work now! I have to finish fixing the sprinkler..." I see myself waved a goodbye to Cogg, and continued to walk with the professor.

The younger me looked at the professor with those_ *ahem*...cute_, curious eyes and asked him a question that has been bugging his mind, "Where were you in the last few days, professor? I asked Ms. Constance where you disappeared to, but all she said was you were going somewhere and I should try not to look into your business a lot. But can you tell me where were you?"

"Oh... the madame told you that, did she?"

"So can you tell me, professor?"

"I was..." At this moment, I saw something I didn't remember- his sad eyes, "I was visiting a very close person, it meant a lot to me because I will never see that person ever again."

"Really? But why?"

"..."

I never remember a conversation like this... it must be something that I have forgotten.

"Did that person died...?" Wow, I _am_ heartless, even when I was young!

"...Yes, unfortunately."

Silence was the only thing present after that answer, and younger self's face was flushed after he coldly mention about the whole person thing, "I'm very sorry for mentioning it, professor... I really am..."

"It's alright, don't let it bother you."

A few yapping was heard, it was coming from one of those maze bushes where you could get lost easily, "I could hear them, professor!"

"Yes, be careful though, Young sir, they are rather violent and-"

But he didn't listen and went dashing through the maze. That was the beginning of my very deep humiliation... I should've listen what the professor said, I really should... "Where are you, doggies! Come out and play!"

Despite later being humiliated, I followed around my younger self through the maze. Maybe I will find it funny if it happened to him instead of me! But... he's still me...

Going deeper through the complicated maze, a small black dog with some brown in the paws and face emerged yapping and probably trying to find a way out of this maze. It was a real small one, but I only judged it's cute exterior... "Aww, what kind of doggy are you? A labrador?" I thought it was a Labrador at first, but I was COMPLETELY WRONG.

"Let's see what you are..."

His hands reached to grab him, and what I did next must've been heard all around London.

"**AAAHHH!** Why did you bite me!"

That's when the little boy here realize it was a fearsome, pint-sized rottweiler with a very annoyed temper, "Uh oh..."

"Grr... Bark! Bark!"

"I better run!" He ran frantically and turn to every open way he meets, but instead he found out that there's more than one dog in the maze- there was _ten_. "I thought there's only two!" He ran until he bumped into a dead end, just like what happened to me this afternoon.

"Oh no..."

The ten miniature dogs surround him like a prey; snarling and growling at the little me. And out of nowhere, the professor appeared in a blink of an eye ...as usual.

"There you are, Young sir." The puppies stood away from the professor, whimpering as if the professor was giving them punishment. Maybe they could sense the professor's evil aura that I was never sure if he had one? Or is it because of that intense glare he shows if he's mad? "I told you they were a bit fierce, you should've listen first before running ahead of me to meet them."

"I-I'm sorry, professor..."

The dogs were still whimpering, the little me leaned down and tried to pat one of the dogs head. I thing I should've done before at that time- don't ever pat a dog's head when they're angry, especially dogs just like rottweilers with sharp teeth, no matter how small they are.

"It's all right now, doggie. We could get out of-"

"BARK!"

The dogs regained their confidence and jumped off to the surprised me, "Waaah!"

Out of a second, he began running from them again, I'm pretty sure the professor sighed at me for running from him again.

Now THIS is the climax of what happened to me eight years ago. Somehow, the eight year-old me and the chasing pups was able to come out of the maze with no hesitation, but it didn't help my case at all, "Stop chasing me! I'm not that tasty to eat!" Yes, I said that out loud from desperation.

Here comes the worst part, one of those dogs bit my pants from the back.

Was that clear of an explanation?

No?

...

...One of the dogs bit my butt...

"AAHHH!"

I am _soooooo_ not remembering this ever AGAIN! I saw myself running and running until... Splash! I fell into a fountain which seemingly had appeared out of nowhere, the dogs didn't fell to the fountain or get soaked, unfortunately. I struggle to get up with pain all over me and specifically in my bottom. Worse, there were gardeners at that area.

The professor rushed over to see me.

"Are you alright, Young sir?"

"I-I'm fine..."

I stood up. Everyone was quiet, even the professor. The little me took a look at the ten puppies. They were biting off ferociously of something that seems familiar to the younger me, something important, something that was suppose to wear at _all_ times.

Could you guess what I'm talking about? Pants? Yes, my pants came off and now I can see myself without it.

And it's still embarrassing...

"M-My... My pants! Give it back, you tiny puppies!" The gardeners couldn't help but stiffer up their laughter from the scene I'm making. I turned red and tried to cover my exposed area with my hands as best he could do. Like doing it will cover up the whole area.

"P-Professor, help!"

"Of course..." And just for a second, _just_ for a second... the professor turned his head away from me and do that annoying small laugh I hated so much! "I will try to _*pfft* _get your garment from those violent puppies."

"It's not funny!"

"Yes, yes..." Before the professor could even move, the dogs had already ripped off every part of my pants and shred to pieces as if they were as easy to tear out like tissue, "Oh dear, this is not good."

"That means I can't wear it anymore!" This is so painful to watch...

"I will get you another one. In the mean time, could the Young sir wait here for a moment?"

"I have no where else to go!"

"Oh, I forgotten about that," Liar! "I will be back in a few minutes..."

"Wait!" My younger me lift up his foot from the fountain. His feet was freed from the wet fountain and reached for the ground. but there is a trap that has been laid at the ground, "I told you to wait, profe- ACK!"

A rake was lying on the ground and he stepped it... with the handle landing in my face...

"O-Ow..." Soon, he blacked out.

The whole place around me turned black, it must be because I didn't see anything after I fainted, and I'm sure the gardeners were laughing at me, but who wouldn't? Although it was one of those days that I wish I could forget, I have to admit that it was a fun day. I get to meet Cogg that day, and I get to see the ten miniature puppies that turned out to be my loyal pets in the future. And... I get to remember a lot of things that I didn't...

Is this the end of my dream? I think it is...

But... I could see light from behind... I turned around, and that scene terrified me. The mansion is burning!

What is this! This happened five years later after I met Ms. Constance! T-This has to be some memory I didn't...

I realize my clothes were the same as that time when I lost Ms. Constance... The mansion... the very home that welcomed me to live there for five short years! Everywhere around me was the same setting as where I witness the burning. People were watching, smoke was drifting into the night sky, and the staff went outside with fear in their eyes.

The professor, loyal to the Dove Family 'till the very end, couldn't save his superior from the fate she was about to face...

And all I could do is watch it burn down...

N-No... No! Why am I seeing the day where I lost the one I care for the second time? I want to wake up... I can't stand seeing those flames... I don't ever want to see another burning home... I... I...!

**NOOOOO!**

Please... I don't want to remember all this anymore... please...**  
><strong>

_ "Clive..."_

...! L-Luke?

_"Clive... Clive...!"_

Luke...? Luke...!_  
><em>

* * *

><p>"Wake up, Clive! There's school today!"<p>

My eyes opened up. Without hesitant I sat up with my head down. The smell of sweat came from my body, my mind was not even clear, and I didn't know Luke was standing beside the bed, until he spoke again, "Clive? Are you alright? You're sweating so much! Did you use more that one blanket last night?"

I didn't answer.

My eyes were hazy. I kept staring blankly at the little brother; with the shouting of my name when I was dreaming in my mind.

"...Luke..."

"You're finally awake! Today is the first day of school for us, Clive! If you don't dress up now, the teac-" With no reason, I hugged Luke with the feeling of sadness that still clung to me. I didn't even thought of what will Luke say to me after I end this hug. But, this is my third chance, a third chance to start over again... with a step-brother that came from the rain.

And he needs his older brother, the one who came from the flames.

"Clive...?" He gently pulled me away from him. I was still speechless, as if I don't have a mind of my own.

I heard the door open, and I knew who exactly it was, "You're awake now, Master Clive. You don't seem in good condition, is your head injury all right?"

The words are finally coming to me, and I answered in a low voice, "Yes... it's alright... I just have a dream, nothing you need to concern about." It wasn't enough to convince the sharp-minded professor though.

"Please go to the dining hall first, Master Luke. We will meet you there later."

"Alright. But hurry! This is our first day of school!"

He happily went out with his usual sunny face. That boy is really innocent in so many ways.

"It's surprising you didn't make any remarks about Luke, Master."

"...That boy is too cheerful. There, I made one."

The professor chuckled, "Oh yes, a letter has arrived this morning, Master. I don't want to burden you with more work, but it seems you have to handle this one also." He handed me the letter. I was now fully conscious.

"What is this? From the mining?"

"No, it came from your 'other' work." Ah... Has been awhile that I've taken a break from that work. Hmph, whatever it is they're brave enough to disrupt my little vacation.

"Now let's see here..." I read through the whole letter, and gave it back to the professor, "I'll deal with this later, I need to go to school after all..."

"School is your excuse, Master? How childish."

"It's all because of you, you know."

"I will take my leave." He left the room with a smile on his face. He's enjoying his little plan just a bit too much. But I can't think about this now, I have a more pressing matter to attend to later, and it's not about mining or about this whole school fiasco.

It turns out I need to have contact with the underworld again...

* * *

><p><strong>FINALLY! seventh chapter finished! With 5,000 words! New record! But anyway, I'm really sorry for not uploading for like, a month? Sigh, and I need to update a bunch of stories too. If you read my fic titled My Highschool Days, I'm making the second chapter already. Triton Manor is still continuing, Maiden Love is Halfway finished, and upcoming One-shots are halfway finished too. Actually, one new story is coming up, but the title is still not yet decided.<strong> **Here's the trivia of this chapter: Flora could be a teenager, at least older than Luke.**

**Please review! Next chapter is school!  
><strong>


	8. Chapter 8: New Among the Flock

"Another meaningless meeting... what a fine information to have first thing in the morning!" I said sarcastically.

Yes, as I mentioned before, I have relations with the underworld, or more specifically the black market; summing up I have two jobs. I fund people who work at the underworld in exchange for anything that interest me, of course it has to be equal as the fund I'm giving to the person. Now I have a new client who wants me to lend money to him, but in the worst time possible... "Good thing the client will be here tomorrow."

I got up from my bed and stretched as the warm morning light from the window went into my face. Huh, my whole body is covered in sweat as if I was in a sauna... The dream feels as if it was real...

But no time to think about that, I have school apparently, all because of that monocle-eyed butler of mine.

"I just need to dress up and..."

Then it hit me.

"Do I have even normal clothes to wear?"

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 8: New Among the Flock<br>**

"Now what to wear..."

I can't look like a nobleman when I go to school, but I don't think I even have casual clothes either... Wait, I think I've kept some in my drawer, "Oh, here it is." I held out the blue blazer that was kept inside the wardrobe, "I think I'll wear the vest and my usual clothes, with the blazer on, no one will look at my outfit anyway." I tried to search for the vest and the shirt, but I couldn't find it.

Now for the bottom, I could just wear the black trousers I don't usually wear, I don't even remember why I bought it in the first place.

I searched again for it, but as I was about to, a note was placed beside my bed.

"From the professor, I've already picked out your clothes to wear. I have laid them near the bed, I hope the master will be pleased..." Honestly, I'm very sure he chose the most embarrassing one out off all my clothes... but I'll follow his instructions, for awhile anyway.

"Near the bed... oh, there it is."

The clothes were neatly placed next at my bed, and by the looks of it... it's not embarrassing. "Let's see... here's the blue blazer I was thinking to wear, the vest and the white shirt is here too..." I guess the professor is serious about this and try to not make fun of me! Well, that's what I wanted to say until I saw what he picked for the bottom... "Is this... red shorts?"

Either the professor is terrible at fashion, or he's messing with me like always.

"Do I really have to wear this?" Blue socks are also placed, and the shoes are on the floor... but I can't look away from that red shorts...

"I'll just try it on anyway..." Before I lay a finger on my clothes, I heard running footsteps going this way.

And I think you know who's footsteps are those.

_"Cliiive! I forgot to mention something to you...!"_ Sigh, Luke... who else could it be besides him...?

He went dashing forth and opened the door with a blue tie in his hands, "I forgot to mention something!" You said that twice now, "I need to give you this blue tie for you! You have to wear it for school, Clive! Because the professah said so!" Not another garment to wear...

"Is that it? The professor didn't gave you anything more, did he?"

"Nope, just that tie." That's good news. Time to change... I wonder what I will look like when I wear all this?

But I can't even concentrate on that because Luke kept talking out loud!

"I wonder what kind of people I'll meet? I hope there's no bullies over there." Please stop talking... "I hope I can make friends there! It's really depressing if you only have animals for friends... but I need to be positive! I _will_ make friends! That's right! I need to have a positive attitude! But I wonder if the school is different than the one at Misthallery? Hmm, I guess it will be a bit bigger... but size doesn't matter anyway. I just hope I won't be bullied..." Groan... did he stop?

"Oh yeah! Maybe I might meet Flora again-"

"FINISH! F-Finish..." I finally changed my clothes from all that talk!

"Here's the tie then."

I took the tie, and look at the full body mirror, "I look okay... nothing revealing or flashy. There, I'm all dressed."

"That was long. I can't believe old people need to dress up so slow."

"O-Old? I'm sixteen!" I shouted.

"Alright, alright... you don't need to shout so loud, you know." That cap wearing brat... how dare he told me that I'm old! What's wrong with owning a company at a young age? It doesn't mean I'm an old man like... like the professor! Wait, no, that's not it... The professor looked young, even at his thirties... Argh, now I don't even know what I'm talking about...

"You better eat fast, Clive! I already ate so it's your turn now, I'll be waiting at the library!"

"Sure..."

The both of us went out of my room. We went in different directions, and I was in the dining hall- eating alone with the professor serving me like usual before Luke came.

"Are you excited for today, Master?"

"Hmph! Not the slightest." I said, turning my head away from the professor's face. "I could survive school easily. And I bet I could beat the other students at all of their classes."

"Pride isn't a good thing, Master."

"So is an intent to kill."

The professor smirked. Yup, just like how it felt before Luke came here, a cold atmosphere with a tint of annoying attitude from the professor. It's always been like this ever since thirteen, I've been having more stern, mature conversations about work but never about friends, school, or any of my hobbies to other people. But is there anyone who interested in machinery in this little town?

"I wanted to talk about that letter you gave me, professor." I cut up a piece of the perfectly cooked omelet and swallowed it, "Who was the one who send me the letter again?"

"_*Sigh*_ You really need to remember your client's name, Master."

"He's not my _client_," I spat, "He's only in the process of becoming one. He's just another person who wants me to lend money to him for whatever his unreasonable purpose. Hmph, like I will make it easy for him to become my client... especially when he disturbed my break from all those underworld dealings." I shoved down another piece of omelet into my mouth.

"Yes, I see, Master Clive. His name is Frederick Bargland, he is the CEO of the World Fleet cooperation. We've met him once a year ago if the Master remembers."

"Oh yes... him... I remember him together with that famous actress and the mystery writer... oh, and him with the who's famous in the soccer world... Heh, that was a twisted turn of events, never thought that opera house was a boat in the first place."

"Indeed it was."

I continued eating. No conversation sprang up, until the professor talked about school again...

"I made lunch for today, master."

"Lunch? ...Oh, so I'm not eating the food at school then." But the professor is grinning for some reason...

"I could I assure the Master would be alright at school?" He asks with that disturbing grin, "I don't want to cause my Master any trouble..." I tried to examine the professor if he's hiding anything, but I can't find anything sneaky.

"...I'll be fine. I won't talk to anyone or make friends with them."

"But that's part of the experience, Master. What is the point of going to school if you don't have anyone to talk to?"

"Right... talking about mining and black markets will become a _great_ topic to chat about..."

I ate my last piece of omelet, and reassured the professor again, "Don't worry, I'll try to fit in with the other teens at my age. And It's not like I'm going to get bullied, although it might be Luke who's likely will be targeted... But remember that I'm doing all this for your own amusement, professor!"

"It's not for my pleasure, Master Clive, "He said, but I could hear him saying 'Well, a bit', "but for you to interact with other people. Considering your cold attitude and with that face of yours, I'm sure the females would be attracted and even try to beg to talk with them. I'm not sure about how you will do with befriending males though, Master, because of your lack of will to socialize with people..." He then looked at me, looking at me with those eyes that I can never read, "But I do hope the master won't be involved in some meaningless fight, men could often be reckless."

"...?"

"And it's possible the Master might become one of those popular people these teens have been talking about in school."

What does he mean about my attitude and face? Is it that much worth of attention? And females, where did that come from? He also said about me getting in trouble and fights with the guys? And popularity...? I don't get a single thing what the professor is saying! I must be out of school for a long time...

"If you're mocking me then stop saying it in riddles, I hate those unnecessary word plays, it annoys me." I took a sip of tea.

The professor just stood there with his eyes a bit wide, then chuckled.

"Yes, the master is would certainly be the type to be one of 'those' people."

"Could you just stop that...?"

I sighed. As if on cue, Luke came stumbling in to the dining hall changing the atmosphere into something more... brightening...

"Have you finished eating, Clive?"

"Yeah..."

"Then we can go now, right?"

I sighed, "Yes, Luke... now be quiet and go to the back of the gate."

"We're not using the main gate?"

I groaned. How many times should I say to him that I_ don't_ want to be noticed? "As I mentioned before, Luke, that I don't want to reveal my identity to the public, _okay?_"

"But I don't want to use the gate at the forest! You said there's crocodiles!"

"So? It's not like it's going to eat you..."

"But they could attack me!"

"Then use your weird animal pheromone!"

"I-It's not weird! And it's not a pheromone! It's animal communication!"

"So use it!"

"They're crocodiles! They'll think I'm food!"

"You don't know if you haven't tried!"

"They're CROCODILES!"

"I-"

With two claps, I stopped arguing to Luke. And the professor's usual smooth voice settled us down.

"Alright, alright, stop fighting so you two can go to school. Master Luke, there is nothing to be afraid of at the gate. The crocodiles are caged you see, we only release them on the night, so there is nothing to be worried about. And Master Clive, do try to speak more gentle to your younger brother, older brothers like you are role models to the younger ones."

"Whatever you say..."

I stood up and went straight to the door, already bored of this talking, "What are you waiting for, Luke! Do you want to go or not?"

Luke grabbed his satchel, "W-Wait for me!"

I'm going out to town again, huh... Never two times in a row...

But as the professor said, I need to interact with those people outside my comfy prison.

* * *

><p>"I thought the professah is going with us..."<p>

Sitting at the same spot inside the carriage, he pouted about the idea of the professor not coming with us. As if I let him do that! I learned from yesterday that bringing your butler who have walked around town doing secret orders is not a good idea.

"It can't be help, Luke. He'll cause too much suspicion."

The boy just stared out of the window. What is so friendly about that bloody butler...

"...Clive?"

Ugh... another conversation, "What?"

"Could you..." He pulled out something from his satchel...

And it's the same hat that Luke gave me.

"Could you wear this hat I gave you to school...?"

I stare blankly at the navy blue hat. Should I wear it to school? I'm pretty sure hats are not allowed at class, and why would I even wear it in the first place? Maybe I should say no... "Actually, the professah was the one who suggests it. He thought if you where the hat, you could keep at least part of you hidden! Well, your hair anyway..."

"The professor did...?"

Great, so he thinks my hair is keeping my identity out to leak to the public, and now I'll look just like Luke's very own future self... I sometimes think if the professor is taking this seriously or not.

"Fine, I'll wear it because of the professor," I grabbed the hat and wore it. I'm going to take it off right away once I go inside the school.

"Really? Thanks, Clive!" I sighed. I should really remind Luke again before he forgets...

"Just for a reminder, Luke. We will stop outside of town and walk there, but it will be a different spot than last time," Since a bunch of thieves spotted us... "And the carriage will be here again after school and we'll go back to the mansion, you got all that, Luke?"

"Sure, sure. I'm just excited that I could talk to other people!"

Look at his face... so happy as if there's nothing wrong. What happened to his parents in the first place? And what did Luke meant if he's going to be safe in my mansion? More importantly, how did he even travel here from Misthallery? Believe me, that's not a normal distance a child like Luke to handle alone, especially without food supplies or money in his hands. I really need to know how Luke came here in the first place, but is this the right time?

No... I'll wait until night to talk to him again.

"Clive? What's wrong?"

Hm? I must be thinking to deep, "Nothing... nothing's wrong..."

I wonder, is Luke really grieving inside...?

The carriage went to a stop.

"It stopped! Let's go already, Clive!" Luke hurriedly went out with his satchel. It took me a while to stand up; I'm kind of lazy going to school. What? It's not like I'm the only student who doesn't want to go to school...

I grunted and went out of the carriage. I could see Luke in a distance and waving at me, saying that I should catch up.

"I'm coming..."

I caught up to Luke and we were on our way to go inside the town.

"Luke, remember that I don't want to anybody to know that I have connection to the Dove Family, okay? So I hope you will keep your mouth shut when people asked you where your home is. And don't be an attention grabber."

"Attention grabber? I don't attract a lot of attention..." That's what you think. But I already know that you're the type that will cause a lot of trouble... "And didn't the professor told you that your last name are converted? Only the principle knows our real identity, so we'll will be safe I guess."

I stopped.

"My name is..._ converted...?_"

"Don't you remember? The professor told me that your surname will be the same as mine, Triton. I thought the professor told you that so I kept it quiet and... Clive?"

Why didn't he... Why didn't that butler of a fox told me about that! I was carrying the burden of my thoughts when people asked me for my full name! I was even thinking of another last name to replace and even tried to change my student ID card secretly if it ever bore my last name! Grrnngg... I could see him laughing at himself on how well his information had surprised me...

"Clive?"

"Let's just keep going! I don't want to talk about it anymore..."

"Alright..."

Soon, we were inside the lively town. My mansion could be seen with the front gate hardly being used. The children weren't playing in front of the gate, probably from that incident which I planned out. Some people glanced at us but looked away, I guess it really was a good idea to not bring the professor.

"There's the school, Clive!"

The same building stood in front of the two of us. A few people were going inside the school, and it clearly shows that we are late, "Come on Luke, I think we're almost late."

He ran to the school and shout something about school. See? He's an attention grabber.

"No use in standing here..."

I followed Luke along and went together to the principle's office.

I've been thinking about what the professor said to me... a fight, huh? Like I'll be involved in one of those childish school fights.

...But you know, it would be interesting if I did went to a fight...

* * *

><p>"Where is it...?"<p>

We've been late for ten minutes and _still_ looking for the principle's office. Hrnng... I'm sure the all the other students are inside their classes already, and me Luke are the only one left! Tardy on the first day of school isn't a good impression on other people.

Wait, since when did I care about people thinking about me?

"Oh! There it is, Clive!"

It says principle office for sure. I knocked the door and the two of us came in.

Luke searched the room, finding no one inside, "Where's the principle? Wait, is that thing moving is... him?"

"...?" I could see something shivering... when I took a step closer, I saw a small timid old man with glasses hiding behind his desk, "Excuse me, are you the principle?"

"A-Ah, y-yes I am... A-Are you t-the head of t-the D-D-Do-Dove F-Family that will be s-s-s-schooling here...?" Wow, he's really shivering, and how he said my last name really had him afraid. Well, three dealers _did_ lay motionless and wounded outside my gate, you would think the next person who had contact with me would be dead in a few days.

"My name is Luke Triton! Nice to meet you."

"O-Oh yes, I-I was informed of y-you t-too..."

"And I'm Clive Dove, but it looks like my name will be Clive Triton in here..."

"Y-Yes..." He hurriedly shuffled his papers and handed to the two of us a piece of paper. I think it's my... schedule? "Y-You will be i-in here for t-two weeks only, r-right?"

Wait, what did he say? "Two weeks? I thought-"

"Yup! The professah told me about it just this morning, too bad only two weeks though."

What...?

"N-Now if you t-two are done... W-Would you-"

"TWO WEEKS! Why didn't the professor told me about THIS!"

"C-Clive?"

"I'm only going to be here for TWO WEEKS? I thought I'll be here until the end of high school!" I gritted my teeth in all the things the professor hasn't told me, and squashed a cockroach that was passing by, "That sneak... When I go back to my mansion I'm going to trample the professor _so_ hard until he-"

"P-Please go to class now!"

His outburst stopped my sentence, "Huh? Oh, sure. Come on, Luke! We're going."

"Okay. It's nice to meet you, Mr. Principle!"

He slightly nodded and returned hiding behind his desk. Poor guy, I really feel bad for him. I don't even want to know what the professor said to him, especially if it's about blackmail... Shocking, for the first time in my life I'm grateful that the professor is in my side, because I wouldn't want to be one of the professor's victims...

"I'm going to find my own class now, Clive! See you after school!"

Now I'm alone, great. Let's see... I remember hearing a teacher talking about numbers and... logs; must be logarithms. I think it was at that hallway with posters about some up-coming competition or contest or something... whatever it is it's not in my interest. Now where was I? Oh, yes, the classroom, now I just need to walk here and... there, I'm here.

"Looks like I've arrived..."

I stood at the front door, listening to a teacher lecturing. For some reason, I couldn't move my hand to knock on the door. Why am I hesitating! It's only a room with a bunch of people being taught by a teacher... what am I being afraid of! "Come on... Just knock already, Clive!"

I took off my hat and knocked weakly and wait for a response... "Come in." Here it goes...

I opened the door, slowly with barely a noise. I saw a classroom full of students looking at me, "Excuse me... Is this the math class?"

From my point of view, the grumpy-looking woman who's standing in front of the white board over there must be the teacher... and another on was because how she talked to me.

"You're late."

"Oh, um... I'm sorry, I was a bit lost here and..."

"Ah, of course. Using the same excuse, now_ sit_." Sheesh, I don't remember teachers being this mean when I was in grade school... Does she even noticed that I'm new here?

"Wait, what's your name?" Oh, _now_ she noticed.

I don't know why, but now every other student here was staring at me... as if they never noticed me enter the room, actually, I think they didn't. I could see some with a bored stare, some with suspicious looks, and some who are... blushing? Which happens to be... most of the female students here in this class... For some reason, I feel a lot of intense glares coming off from some of the guys in this class.

"Are you going to just stand there, boy?"

"Oh... My name is Clive Do- Triton, Clive Triton..." Whew, I almost said Dove in front of the whole class.

Why is the air here so stiff? My heart was thumping fast, yet I don't even know why. Is this how it feels to be in a new school? Being nervous and shy at the first day of school? Then consider that a big twist in my life, because I'm always treated as a boss and I'm usually the one who gives off cold glares to other people...

"Find a seat, Mr. Triton." I did as I was told. I found one empty seat at the back, at least I could stay a few meters away from that teacher... "And don't expect me to give you special treatment just because the principal told me to do so, Mr. Triton."

"Wha...!" Oh, that evil witch just- why did she have to mention that out loud! Now I'm certainly going to be eyed for the rest of the day! People will think I've bribed the principle or people will think that I'm someone special, and later... and they will eventually think I'm..._ that... _A snobby teen with special privileges.

Ugh, I just hate being called snobby...

I sat down with now a new trouble in my minds, but as I was about to think of a way to try to fire the teacher without any suspicion _(Which I thought was an excellent idea)_ I couldn't help but look at the mauve girl in front of me. She glanced at me, but turned away.

"Odd..." Just as what I said, she's a mauve, or purple, haired girl; short hair in length. She really looked familiar, the kind of type you would see in a newspaper or TV... When she glanced at me, her eyes were... green, I think. I just can't put my mind to it, I'm pretty sure I've seen her face in one of my documents... Wait, which document was that again? About Folsense? If only I knew her name...

But I lost track at my thoughts by the teacher, "Ms. Anderson, come here and answer the problem."

"Yes, Ms. Stewart." Surprisingly, the girl in front of me stood up.

So her name last name is Anderson... Now I'm really sure I've read her somewhere before...

"Anderson... She had something to do about Folsense if I remember..."

...! A-Anderson... as in-

"Hmm, correct. You can take your seat now, Ms. Anderson."

She walked towards her desk, but I couldn't stop staring at her walking in every step after I found out who she was...

Katia Anderson, the granddaughter of the famous Anthony Herzen.

* * *

><p><strong>Was the chapter title weird? I thought the classmates were like flock of birds and Clive was a new student, right? How I got the flock part is because of Clive "Dove" so I... Okay I'll stop talking about this.<strong>  
><strong>Katia finally appeared! I wasn't thinking about putting her in this story but I since she has relation about the Folsense mine thing, I decided to do it anyway. Oh, and I probably should say this to all those KatiaClive fans out there that there will not be a lot of romance between the two so, sorry! :(**  
><strong>Trivia time!: Even though the professor was called a gentleman many times, there are some things he does that's not even gentlemanly at all, like wearing hats on the dining table and pointing at people. But hey, everyone isn't perfect.<br>**

**Please review! Comments are appreciated!  
><strong>

**Oh yeah, for people who are reading the Maiden Love fic, chapter 3 is coming out soon :D  
><strong>


End file.
